


Unbonded

by Dragonneva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Kid!Niall, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Zayn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Problems, Toddler!Louis, Violence, slight physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonneva/pseuds/Dragonneva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is a 20 years old omega with two sons, his alpha is often away so he is kind of a single mother. The problem is that when he is home, he likes to talk with his fists. </p><p>Life is a daily struggle at the Malik's (or is it) house , but Zayn has to keep his head up or should we say down for his children..</p><p>He's been broken and conditioned for so long that he became what he was made to be, all the remains of his own personnality  disappeared like dust in the wind. </p><p>Fortunately, one lucky encounter could change everything in the Malik's life or will it only make it worst ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody,  
> Few informations about me : 
> 
> \- I do not own One Direction and by no mean insinuate that they are in a romantic relationship. I only use their image to picture my characters which are original.  
> \- I'm french so pardon the grammar and spelling, it is my first time posting in English.  
> \- For me Zayn will always be a strict bottom. Sorry Top!Zayn lovers ;)  
> \- In France we use - instead of " " for dialogue, so get used to it.  
> \- Please respect my work, do not copy and post anywhere without my approval and certainly not under another pen name.  
> \- If you notice any stealing please report it, if we work together we can fight this plague.  
> \- I'm very open to criticism as long as they are constructive, I don't talk to flamers and or haters.  
> \- Please really consider all the warnings above, I don't want anybody to be hurt or reminded of anything hurtful through this story, it is not it's purpose. 
> 
> \- If you are disturbed by MPREG and A/B/O Dynamics, this story is not for you.  
> \- I decided to use term "mother" for the male omega partner because I believe that it fits the story, Zayn's couple and the atmosphere I'm trying to convey. I don't believe that male omegas (if they did exist) should be considered as female.  
> \- I'm still getting used to the posting system so bear with me :)  
> \- I wanted to post pictures of the characters I picture but I can't figure out how to do it, so if anyone can help that'd be great !! :)
> 
> Finally ! Have fun reading and please COMMENTS !!! :)

_“ Cause it’s too cold, for you here now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater. And if I may…”_  
_The Neighbourhood, Sweater Weather._

It was always hard for Zayn to wake up in the morning. Not that he was tired but he just really enjoyed lying down in his bed, bathed by the silence without Louis' demanding cries and the loud sound of Niall’s feet running around in the house.  
He checked out the time and realised that it was already 7am, he was terribly late for his morning routine, he had so many things to do from 7 to 9.

After showering and putting on his bathrobe he went to Niall’s room to wake him first, he was always the hardest taking after his mother.  
When he came inside the room, there was a huge mess on the floor probably left for him to clean up after work. Niall used to be such a nice and polite child, Zayn wondered sometimes what happened to his first baby.

He went around the boy’s bed and slowly started to touch his hair and ears like he knew he liked in the morning.  
\- Niall wake up, it’s your first day of school today.  
The little blond rolled around in his bed, cuddling close to his mother, his head hidden in Zayn’s belly.  
\- Do I have to? He mumbled  
\- Yes you do love, you’ll be with Justin and Demi you’ll have so much fun you’ll see.

When he heard his friends’ name, the blond jumped off the bed and ran to his closet to find something to wear to impress his girlfriend of the summer.  
\- Niall it’s a little bit cold outside so choose your clothes wisely.  
\- Ok mom!  
\- Breakfast in 15 minutes! he shouted.

Zayn went back to his room to choose his outfit for the day, he worked at a famous gallery in the centre of London and according to his boss he had a huge week ahead of him so he was told to dress classy, however when he went through his cupboard he couldn’t find anything. His alpha hated when his body was exposed or when he was wearing clothes that adorned his curves and body. The problem was that in his line of work, and as an omega, he had to keep is neck bared to show his mark and his status, he was also expected to look stunning for the clients and potential recruits.  
He finally opted for a pair of black skinny jeans with a hole on the left knee and blue jumper that had a deep neck and showed enough collarbones.

Once dressed Zayn went downstairs to start breakfast for Niall and a bottle for Louis, he had approximately an hour before he had to take Niall to school, just enough time to wake Louis up, feed him, ready Niall’s schoolbag, clean everything up and fight with his oldest about the summer short he had certainly chosen to wear.

When he was done with Niall’s eggs and bacon, he went back to his room to wake his baby up. When he came in, Louis was on his tummy with his little bottom high up in the air and his knees against his chest, his old plush carrot in his left hand and his right thumb in his mouth.  
Zayn nearly cried when he saw him, he was so proud of his little omega baby, he wondered everyday how someone so wonderful and perfect could have come out of such a wrecked relationship.

He slowly caressed his hair and tucked him against his chest, shushing him when baby Louis started to cry. He was a very happy and cuddly child but he hated being hustled in the morning, so he always cried when Zayn would pick him up, it usually took around ten minutes to calm him down.

- **Maman!** (Mommy) whined Louis slowly  
\- Oui Louis? (Yes Louis?) Said Zayn, I’m here it’s okay. We have to go to the gallery today you know, to sell some paintings and you’ll see Uncle Si-Si ? Don’t you want to see Uncle Si-Si ?

Louis did not answer, but kept nuzzling his face in the crook of his mother’s neck to really soak himself with his scent and reassure himself.

\- Come on Lou Lou, I made you some chocolate milk with some mashed banana, then we’ll go to the treasure chest to find you some nice clothes to wear.  
\- **Maman, veux toi!** (Mommy I want you)  
\- **Je reste avec toi** sweetheart (I’m staying with you), don’t worry we’ll go to the kitchen together and we’ll have breakfast then we’ll get dressed ok ?  
\- Ok, Nini ? Asked baby Louis with a pouty face his beautiful blue eyes still brimming with tears.  
\- Niall is waiting for you in the kitchen, don’t worry we’re all here bebz.  
\- Fa ?  
\- No your father is not here, only Niall you and I.  
Zayn went downstairs to the kitchen, he sat Louis in his high chair with his bottle of chocolate milk and some dry cheerio’s.He had realised that he wouldn’t have time to clean up bananas and decided to change the menu a little. Niall who was already at the table was devouring his English breakfast.

\- Niall please slow down, you’ll choke yourself.  
\- But Mom, if I eat quicker, I’ll see Demi soon.  
\- Quickly Niall, not quicker and if you die you’ll never see her at all concluded Zayn laughing.

The five year old gasped and immediately slowed down his eating.  
Zayn was sipping his tea excruciatingly slowly, he was really hungry and the sizzling turkey bacon was eying him with a passion, but his alpha had banned him from eating any meat as it supposedly made him fat. Moreover he decided to eat some rice cakes & muesli, he had to watch his weight after all…

\- OK boys, we have to go in half an hour so Niall when you’re done, you wash your hands and you can watch TV until we come downstairs.  
\- Yeeeeessssss !!! TV screamed Niall.  
\- You finish your breakfast first please added Zayn. Louis are you done with your milk, we have to get you dressed now.

The toddler threw his bottle on the floor and put his arms up to be picked up. The young mother picked him up and scolded him a little for throwing stuff on the floor.

\- Sorry Maman ! I wan’ tail, said Louis touching his hair.  
\- You want ponytails with a bow today ?  
\- Yes the purple one pease’ !  
\- OK let’s go to the treasure chest and see what we can find to go with it.

Since Louis learnt how to talk, he started being very keen on how he looked, it was very important for the two years old. He liked to be dressed in colourful clothes and had a surprisingly good sense of style. The treasure chest as they like to call it between them, was Louis’ cupboard.

It was full to the brim, Louis was especially found of accessories in his hair so he had a lot of headbands, bows, beanies and hat, he loved to be pretty and was never interested in little boy’s things; Louis was just special like that, sometimes he liked to be dressed as a little girl and Zayn’s alpha was really against that it had been the cause of several very violent conflicts in their household.

When Zayn put him down, Louis started running eagerly toward the treasure chest to seek some clothes to wear, he picked several clothes up and put them down on the little chair beside the cupboard, he was a very tidy little man. Once his choice made, he went back to Zayn who was sitting down on his bed.

Louis had chosen a black shirt with a pair of dark purple leggings.  
\- Are you sure you won’t be cold, maybe you should find a nice jumper to go with it bebz.

The toddler ran back to the cupboard to pick up a black jumper with some golden buttons on it.

\- I want this one Mommy! said Louis smiling all the while.  
\- All right love, let’s freshen up, dress you and then we’ll take Niall to school.  
He quickly washed Louis face and teeth, before taking off the nappy he wore during the night, washed his bum and sitting him on his little dressing table.

\- Do you want the black or purple bands for your ponytails? Asked Zayn  
\- The back one pease.  
The young omega did one ponytail on each side of his head and finished by putting the purple bow on top of them.

-Let’s go bebz, otherwise we’ll be late he said while picking him up.  
\- But I want to walk mommy ! screamed Louis  
\- You will walk later don’t worry, now we have to be very fast. NIALL ! Put your shoes on please it’s time to go now.

Zayn quickly took his keys and put his combat boots on while helping his kids with their own jackets and shoes.  
\- Ok time to go boys ! You have everything Niall ? he asked carrying Louis to their Audi A5.  
\- Yes Mom, I’m ready answered the blond.

Knowing how to drive was a real luxury for an omega even in 2014, Zayn had been raised and brought up as a beta and was lucky enough to present really late. So he already had his driving licence when he bloomed, at first his alpha was really reluctant to let him drive but he had no other choice because he was always away and if he had an emergency with the children, he had to be able to transport himself.  
However, he was only allowed to drive to and from work, to go grocery shopping, drop and pick Niall up from school and medical appointments or emergencies. His alpha always made sure that Zayn wasn’t using the car for “personal” business, he hated not knowing where his “bonded” was so he had installed a safety device that advised him every time the car was used. This device, had been created to help omegas in distress and to make the tracking of one’s aggressor easier, turns out it was just another way for his alpha to make his life a living hell and to sequestrate him.

Zayn closed the front door, put Louis in his car seat with a dummy and his plush carrot before putting Niall’s seatbelt, he carefully started driving to Niall’s private French school in South Kensington.

\- Are you ready for your first day of school Niall asked Zayn?  
\- Yes, I’ll be with Demi and Tom and Jack so it will be a lot of fun and I’ll do sports and I will draw like you and I’ll learn my numbers so that I can be a ‘nessman like Daddy.  
\- A businessman bebz, businessman corrected Zayn. That’s a great plan baby but you need to show your good side to the teacher, you need to listen to her, not disturb the class and have good marks so that you can pass and go in year 3. Also it will be a little bit harder too, because you’re bigger and more intelligent.  
\- Yes I know Momma mumbled Niall, don’t worry I’ll be good but father told me that if I don’t want to did something, I never have to.  
Zayn frowned a bit, he hated this, when his alpha went behind his back to brainwash his sweet little angel and transform him in a pretentious little demon.

\- No baby that’s not true, you need to do what the teacher tells you to do otherwise you’ll be punished and I’ll be very disappointed reprimanded Zayn.  
\- But Father said,..  
\- I don’t want to hear it ok ? You need to be good end of the conversation, and being good involves listening to your teacher.  
\- Ok, pouted Niall, I’ll listen.  
\- Good, I’m proud of you bebz, we’re here anyway declared Zayn parking in the schoolyard.

He undid the children’s belt and seats and made his way to the school, a sleepy Louis in his arms and Niall’s hand secured in his.  
The school was huge and very different from the small public school that Niall used to attend last year. It looked like a modern Hogwarth with huge towers and a castle like appearance, it was very intimidating and if Niall’s grip was anything to go by, he was impressed too. When they got in, there was a huge desk with admission written on it, two middle-aged women were sitting there smiling. They looked like a painting, well pressed with expensive looking clothes and jewellery; they were both blonde and extremely thin.

\- Hello, what can I do for you Mister … ? Said one of them  
\- Malik ! My son is starting in year 2 today!  
\- Is it his first year in our establishment?  
\- Yes it is, on the inscription file it was written Year 2/C if that can help.  
\- Yes darling thank you. Can you give me his full name please?  
\- Its Niall Payne muttered Zayn shamefully.  
\- Payne ? You told me Malik a few minutes ago ? Interjected the secretary  
Zayn’s cheeks went red as well as his neck he coughed and said.  
\- Yes my name is M. Malik but my children have my bon-… my alpha’s name.

The secretary’s face went blank and closed immediately; a look of judgement took the place of her warm smile. Zayn wasn’t surprised, it wasn’t the first time he was looked down upon, people liked to judge without knowing, seeing him as a slut and a bad parent. In this type of environment it was even more frequent.  
\- So about my son’s class where should I go ?  
\- Oh hum sorry… It’s straightforward & then left, it’s written on the door. Here’s your pass, please return it when you’re done thank you.  
Zayn made his way toward the class which was open. The picture that welcomed him was reassuring, approximately twenty children where running, screaming and chasing each other in the vast classroom.  
The walls where covered in pictures, letters, numbers, several maps and calendars, the paint was a mix of yellow and green with smiley faces here and there.

A beautiful blond woman was standing in the middle of the classroom in deep conversation with a couple of middle aged parents, she was dressed in a pretty little dress covered in blue flowers with a white flower crown on her head such a startling contrast with the marble floor and high ceilings of the hall. She looked carefree and bubbly, looked like his son would be in good hands.

\- Maman, down down! Screamed Louis drawing attention to them.  
\- Inside voice baby shushed Zayn putting him on the floor. Let me take your coat first otherwise you’ll be too hot and sweaty.

Louis was squirming on his feet, eager to go and play with the older children.  
\- Be careful Louis, they’re bigger than you so you play nicely ok ? I don’t want you to get hurt.  
\- Yes Mommy, he said running as fast as his little legs could take him.  
\- Don’t worry, they might not look like it but they are nice children said a voice to his left.

Zayn jumped around a hand on his chest.

\- Sorry did I scare you? My name is Perrie Edwards, I’ll be your son’s teacher this year, but I think that the little cutie running around is a little bit young so I wonder where is my new student. She said with mirth, making a show of looking around.

Niall who had suddenly become shy was hidden between Zayn’s legs, a hard grip on both of his knees, looking at the teacher with wide eyes.

\- Niall say hello to Miss Edwards please encouraged Zayn.  
\- Hello miss Edwards whispered Niall.

A loud and high-pitched scream interrupted their conversation, Zayn’s heart jumped when he recognised his baby’s voice. He looked around frantically and saw that a little alpha girl was playfully chasing Louis around.

\- Oh I think somebody’s having fun said Perrie laughing, Mister Payne, I’ll just need you to sign a few documents now and I’ll give you some that your alpha needs to fill out.  
\- That’s alright, my…my alpha won’t be home for awhile, he travels a lot for work and …. Is it okay if I sign them instead?  
\- Yes of course, I wasn’t trying to pry or anything, it’s just the normal procedure for new arrivals. If you’re a single mother it’s great, I mean it’s ok. I don’t necessarily need his signature, I just have to ask….  
\- It’s fine said Zayn interrupting her rambling, if I can do it myself it’s better because my alpha is often away for work.

She laughed nervously.

\- Niall do you want to come with me get the papers for your mother?  
\- Ok, I’m coming back Momma stay here okay!!  
\- Yes I’m waiting don’t worry, I’ll just go and prepare Louis reassured Zayn.

Niall held his hand out to his new teacher and walked to her desk while  
Zayn made his way to Louis who was sitting with the same girl from before, playing doll.

\- Lou it’s time to go baby, class will start soon.  
\- No Maman, Louis stays. I wan go to kool too pease.  
\- You’re too young, you’ll go in few years, and don’t you want to stay with mommy a little bit more? Said Zayn trying to avoid a temper tantrum in the middle of class.  
\- **Oui** (Yes) but I wan kool too ! screamed Louis.  
\- No screaming Louis, you need to be a good boy and listen to me, or do you want me to be very cross with you?

Louis’ eyes widened as little tears started to fall on his chubby red cheeks, and a loud wail came out of his mouth.

\- Gosh Louis you always do this to me whispered Zayn slightly annoyed with the dramatics of the two years old.  
He picked him up and rocked him from left to right; his dummy had stayed in the car so there would be no calming him down. Zayn rushed toward Mrs Edwards and Niall.

\- Miss Edwards I’m sorry but I have to go, Louis won’t calm down without his dummy and I don’t want to disturb your class. He rushed, worried by the judgemental look of the few parents still present in the classroom.  
\- It’s no problem Mr Payne; we all know what it is she added loudly for all the parents to hear. I’ll take good care of little Niall here; I will unfortunately need these papers signed for when you pick him up tonight. Pick up time is at 3.30 pm, at the gate, not in the classroom, here’s my card if something comes up always call me at least an hour beforehand please.  
\- Thank you Miss Edward, Niall come give me a kiss it’s time for me to go.

The little blond eyes went down and he squeezed his mother’s knees real hard.

\- Do I have to stay Mommy? Can’t Louis stay with me at least?  
Zayn kneeled down and smooched his face with kisses, chuckling slowly, Louis was still screaming his heart out on his shoulder.  
\- No baby I’m sorry, you’re a big boy now and look who’s coming in.  
Niall turned around and saw his beautiful girlfriend coming in with her father.

\- Demi! He screamed running toward her forgetting all about his mother.  
\- So much for love, smiled Zayn, I’ll see you in a few hours, thank you Miss Edwards. Bye Niall see you later.  
\- Bye Mommy, **A tout à l’heure.** (See you later)

On his way to work Zayn kept thinking about what his boss had told him about this new year at _“Thelëma”_ , he really was not eager to start it also seemed like bringing Louis to work would start to be a problem.

 

TBC……

 

 


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn Malik is a 20 years old omega with two sons, his alpha is often away so he is kind of a single mother. The problem is that when he is home, he likes to talk with his fists.
> 
> Life is a daily struggle at the Malik's (or is it) house , but Zayn has to keep his head up or should we say down for his children..
> 
> He's been broken and conditioned for so long that he became what he was made to be, all the remains of his own personnality disappeared like dust in the wind.
> 
> Fortunately, one lucky encounter could change everything in the Malik's life or will it only make it worst ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I do not own One Direction and by no mean insinuate that they are in a romantic relationship. I only use their image to picture my characters which are original.  
> \- I'm french so pardon the grammar and spelling, it is my first time posting in English.  
> \- For me Zayn will always be a strict bottom. Sorry Top!Zayn lovers ;)  
> \- In France we use - instead of " " for dialogue, so get used to it.

[Pictures Characters Chapter 1 & 2](http://instagram.com/p/wfuHAnlqQn/)

_*****Flashback *****_

_1 months ago_

_Zayn ran to the kitchen trying to pick up his phone before the call ended._

-       _Zayn’s speaking how may I help you? He said without a breath._

-       _Hello Zayn, it’s Simon. How are you?_

-       _I’m okay thank you, was I supposed to start today, did I miss…_

-       _Nope interrupted Simon Cowell, don’t worry I just wanted to give you the heads up about this new season; it’s going to be very busy._

-       _Hum Hum._

-       _So, we have 3 local events coming up in the next semester and our annual gala in 2 months. At our gala there will be the cream of the music industry and most of the “nouveau riche” (newly rich), so I need you to be even more efficient. I want to reach a new target and that's why I'm trusting you with this project. During the gala, you'll have a small pan of wall to expose you art my little Van Gogh. Said the man with passion_ _  
_

- _I’ll never be like Van Gogh, I don’t have much talent. Whispered Zayn embarrassed._

-       _Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, have you met me ?_

-       _Yes why ?_

-       _You know that I only surround myself with the best of the best right ?_

-       _I…. guess admitted Zayn_

-       _Then why would I put up with your ridiculously cute and intrusive omega baby boy if you were worthless to me? I mean don’t take me wrong I like you but you know…_

_Zayn laughed, Simon was always so brutally honest in his speech he wasn’t one of those hypocrite doublespeak that always changed their behaviour when they realised that he was an unbounded mother of two children while being only 20 years old._

-       _I know, thank you Simon asked Zayn_

-       _Oh and bring that new painting you were working on when you start in September. I’m telling you in advance so no excuses._

-       _It’s not finished yet Simon, I don’t even know if I’ll finish it I don’t remember where I was going with it…._

-       _Tu tu tut, I don’t really care just bring it to me so I can see it. OK Zayn I’ll see you soon don’t be late and don’t forget to bring my grandson, I have a little gift for him._

-       _Bye Simon, I’ll bring him don’t worry._

_************************ End Flashback *************************_

Over the years, Zayn had developed a deep relationship with his boss, he was actually the only person he would refer to as family without there being blood involved. Simon was the only person that new the real him, or what Zayn believed to be the real him.

 Zayn parked in front of the gallery took their pack lunch, Louis’ toys and games and put them down beside the car before unbuckling Louis’ seatbelt and getting him out of the car. The child’s eyes were red from crying, he had little tear-stains on his cheeks, he was clutching his plush carrot against his chest and sucking intensely his dummy.

Once on the ground he immediately came close to Zayn’s legs and wrapped his left arm around his knee.

 -       It’s all right love, mommy is sorry we had to go but Grandpa really wanted to see you.

 He slowly picked up his things and got inside. The gallery was a huge building with several rooms for every artistic movement, two for auctions and some for specific well known artists. The ceiling was painted with beautiful scene from Renaissance and the decoration was very modern, on the left from the door there was a desk and straight forward was the main room where the gala would surely take place in a month or so, that’s where Zayn spent his days.

 

At the moment, Frida Khalo was exposed, in this spacious room there was several compartment and in the biggest one there was Zayn’s desk, just beside it you could see a huge park for children with a table, chairs, toys and even a small portable bed.Louis played in this room during the day when he wasn’t walking around the gallery giving everybody a heart attack. But they all knew the little omega and cherished him very much. What was cool about his office, was that part of it was see through, which was perfect for when Louis needed to take a nap because Zayn could still roam the rooms freely and keep an eye on him at the same time.

 -       Zayn ! Welcome back said a cheerful voice on his right.

Simon was wearing a blue suit with a yellow tie that made him look very severe and smart. He had short black hair and piercing black eyes.

Zayn had met him when he was still in high school, Simon used to be his Art Teacher, he always dreamt to open his own gallery one day and he had finally succeeded  5 years ago and it strangely took off straight away.  As soon as the project was up and going with no possibility of failure Simon immediately called Zayn for him to catch the opportunity. The alpha was the only teacher that actually paid real attention to Zayn, he trusted his talent and encouraged him everyday to go further and further where Zayn saw failure and incapacity Simon saw talent and possibility.

 Thanks to him Zayn had manage to keep one personal account hidden from Liam, so even if his salary went directly to their “joined” account, what he made from his paintings was only his. As off today, he had around 3000£ aside for emergencies and personal expenses. That’s not much but for him it is a real exploit. Liam was always keeping an eye on his whereabouts, so being able to keep 1£ is a real fit, if Liam knew about that Zayn would be in serious trouble.

 -       Good Morning Simon, I’m sorry I’m a little bit late because of the kids; I had to drop off Niall so…

-       Don’t go and tell me your life story now, I don’t care, you’re here that’s enough for me. Hey kiddo you didn’t give me my hello kissy!!! He added talking to Louis

 

Louis looked at him from behind his mother’s knee gave him a shy wave because of the dummy in his mouth and immediately went back hiding.

Simon was really surprised because it wasn’t often that the little omega was so silent and subdued, usually he would jump on Simon, ask to be carried everywhere, touch every fragile painting and sculpture, run around and scream bloody murderer.

 -       Wouaw what happened, seems like he cried what did you do to him you terrible parent?

-       Oh please, you don’t know half about what I do for him, he is out of this world so cute and so annoying at the same time!! Smiled Zayn knowing that Simon didn’t mean any of the words he said. “He didn’t want to leave Niall at school so he made a scene, you know him he is the worst drama queen ever.”

 Louis, who was still behind Zayn’s knee was starting to get restless and because of his tantrum he now had a nice little headache and obviously wanted to be carried. No doubts that he was going to fall asleep very soon.

-       **Maman** , Up Up ! mumbled Louis with teary eyes , his dummy in his left hand.

Zayn shot a pleading look at Simon for him to take Louis’ toys.

-       Don’t worry I got it, go put him to bed. Wilfred take Zayn’s stuff and put them in his office added Simon, of course he was not going to carry anything.

-       Thanks Wilfred I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…

-       It’s no problem Zayn, interjected Simon, the omega smiled meekly to his boss to reassure him, but Wilfred heinous look wasn’t reassuring at all.  

 Zayn took Louis in his arms; the baby immediately snuggled close to his neck and wrapped his arms around it.

 -       I’m tired mommy, tummy ache in my head.

Zayn put his hand on his forehead and realised that he was in fact a little hot, he did cry a little bit longer than usual this morning, maybe he was coming up with something.

 - Oh baby you should have told me you weren’t feeling well, we would have stayed home. You have to eat you didn’t finish your milk this morning baby. Do you want some biscuits?

 Louis shook his head

 -       Do you want fruit or toast?

 Once again, Louis shook his head and started to rub his head on Zayn’s chest, trying to pull his sweater away, to reach his skin.

Zayn sat down in his office, took off his and Louis’ coats and undid his ponytails for him to sleep better. The young omega was very clingy due to him being poorly and hungry. When his mother put him down in front of the chair he was sitting in, he immediately stuck himself between his legs trying to wrap his arms around his neck and rubbing his mouth and face on Zayn’s chest.

 The adult sighed

 -       Baby I thought we said that you were done with nursing, you’re two years old now, you need to stop we agreed to do it only once before you sleep. I have a bottle in the bag do you want it said Zayn already standing up to get it.

Louis started screaming bloody murderer when he saw his mother trying to leave, so Zayn took him in his arms and got the bottle from the bag but when he sat down and opened it Louis made a brash movement and made it fall on the floor.

 -       Louis please, It’s Mommy’s milk in the bottle, you saw me do it this morning babe. It’s the same.

-       **Non !** I want Mommy ! sobbed Louis clinging to his neck and trying to take of Zayn's shirt.

According to several specialist and psychologists, children did need to have extended contact with their parents until they were 6 years of age and depending on their dynamic it could take much longer than that. Louis would more likely present as an omega so he needed to be in physical contact with Zayn a lot and even more so when he was sick. 

Louis was still desperately clinging to him and was still actively trying to undress him. The young painter realised that he wouldn’t get through his son today, Louis was usually in a good mood and very much hard to manage so imagine when he was sick and having a bad day. So Zayn resolved to give up, sat down in his leather chair drew the dossier back to be more confortable and found a position that would suit both of them.

When he felt okay enough, he put Louis in a sideway position, his legs tucked against his torso and pulled his jumper and shirt up so that Louis’s mouth could access his nipples.

The problem was that he had pulled milk this morning so his chest was really sore and tender, so when Louis started sucking (he had teeth now so…) he was in agony and bitted his lip hard to prevent him from crying out but if he had to be honest, he really liked nursing. In a way it was the closest he would ever get to his son and if there was something that was important for him, it was to give as much love as he could to his children, to make them feel wanted and cherished. 

Louis was still nursing, all snuggled up close to him; his left hand was playing with his own hair and his right thumb was fondling and caressing his mother's chest but Zayn was starting to get a little bit annoyed with him because he wasn’t nursing properly. He was mainly playing with his nipple and using it as dummy to fall asleep... It hurt like hell so Zayn slowly started to put his fingers back and forth in his hair, trying to put him to sleep quickly.

 Fortunately, 10 minutes later the young omega was asleep but he still refused to be pulled from his mother’s chest, so Zayn was stuck in this position for at least another good 15 minutes. It was a very awkward position Louis was almost 80cm now so his body didn’t quite fit against him anymore.

He was suddenly struck out of his thoughts when the door of his office slammed open brutally; he immediately tried to cover up his tummy and chest with Louis coat and rose his head to see the intruder. He wasn’t surprised to see Wilfried he was the only person who did not knock before entering his office.

 The beta hated his guts; he always wanted his job and resented him for being an omega, everyday he would bully him and insult Louis but he was very discreet so Simon never noticed. Zayn who wasn't used to stand for himself didn't know how to act when confronted with such behaviour, for him it was the norm. Apart from Simon, all the people in his life treated him that way, so how was he supposed to know that it wasn't the truth. 

 - Wouaw , you are so dis-gu-sting !  Where were you educated Zayn, with pigs ? Nobody want’s to see you’re ugly fat body man, this is not a farm for Christ sake ! shouted Wilfried.  Anyways, Simon wants you in his office asap, maybe he'll finally fire you, so drop the cargo somewhere and go talk to him.

 Zayn’s mouth opened and closed several times, he was unable to place a single word through Wilfried’s rant and when he finally thought of something to say, the beta was already out of the room with a loud bang. 

Scared for his job, and not wanting to anger Simon, the omega hurriedly put Louis in the portable cot beside his desk and called Simon, he usually left Louis alone when it was for a quick chat but because of his sickness, he did not want to risk it, the boy would surely wake and fuss soon.

-       Cowell Speaking? Why are you disturbing me?

-       Hello Simon, sorry it’s Zayn stuttered the omega, I know you want to see me right now, but Louis is asleep and he has a fever so I don’t want to leave him alone just in case. So I thought that maybe you could come in my office? I mean the office you gave me, so it’s kind of yours… Yeah so do you think you could?

Complete silence answered his enquirements so he rose from his desk ready to meet Simon in his office, the phone was still close to his ear but  when he started to walk toward the door he heard two knocks before it burst open again.

 Simon had his hand full, with a lot of paperwork; he directly sat down in front of Zayn’s desk.

 -       Will he wake up if we talk here? he asked looking at Louis who was on his left side, thumb in his mouth.

-       No he’ll be okay, he’s really exhausted he mumbled.

-       So are you going to hang up or what? There’s nobody there you know? Laughed his boss.

 

Zayn nearly fell with how fast he hungd up the phone, turned out Simon wanted to talk to him about the huge project coming up for winter. Apparently ten of the best painters and photographers where going to expose their work in Simon’s Gallery. It was supposed to be the event of 2015, with several celebrities and politicians coming. He would be in charge of the exposition, he would do the positioning, the orders, the themes, the organisation of the rooms and there would be a spot for his work as well.

Zayn was scared shitless, yes he was used to these missions but on a project so important it had never happened before. He did not know how to feel and how to react; Fortunately Simon gave him a week off to start preparing the event and to take care of Louis. So they went home and spent a lot of time cuddling and kissing which is a very good way to spend a day if you asked him. He had a lot of time to think about how he would approach the project, what paintings he would expose and so on.

 Later on , when he picked Niall up from school in the late afternoon, the child jumped in his arm and hugged him so tight he thought he would die. Niall wasn't usually very cuddly so he was worried that something bad had happened but the little blond was laughing smiling and babbling about the wonderful time he had. Everything must have gone well after all. Once they all got home, there was a calm, intimate and loving atmosphere, bath time and dinnertime passed like a charm and he was so happy that he actually ate a full plate of quinoa with feta cheese.

 An hour after, It was nearly bed time for the children, they where slowly sipping their bottled chocolate milk in their pyjamas,Aavengers for Niall and My little Pony for Louis, all three snuggled up in the sofa under a huge red plaid. 

Zayn kissed both of their forehead sighing, he had such a wonderful day staying with his kids was his favourite activity, he loved how warm they made him feel.  He felt needed, loved and considered.

At this moment, he thought than nothing could lessen his joy. 

How wrong he was, deep into their movies the three boys did not immediately hear the key in the door. But when the doorknob started to turn Zayn heard it.

His heart stopped beating, his hands started to shake, he wasn’t prepared…

The children should have been in bed, HE was early, the kitchen wasn’t clean, hell the living room wasn’t clean.

 It wasn’t him, everything was so perfect, how could he have mixed up the date, he shouldn't be home yet !

It wasn’t him, it couldn’t be him !

God let it not be him…

 

 

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for Reading ! Please Comment, Like and Subscribe :) 
> 
> \- Please respect my work, do not copy and post anywhere without my approval and certainly not under another pen name.  
> \- If you notice any stealing please report it, if we work together we can fight this plague.  
> \- I'm very open to criticism as long as they are constructive, I don't talk to flamers and or haters.  
> \- Please really consider all the warnings above, I don't want anybody to be hurt or reminded of anything hurtful through this story, it is not it's purpose.


	3. Subjection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is back.
> 
> ** TRIGGER WARNING = Slight DOMESTIC VIOLENCE & DUB-CON**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for Reading ! Please Comment, Like and Subscribe :)
> 
> \- Please respect my work, do not copy and post anywhere without my approval and certainly not under another pen name.  
> \- If you notice any stealing please report it, if we work together we can fight this plague.  
> \- I'm very open to criticism as long as they are constructive, I don't talk to flamers and or haters.  
> \- Please really consider all the warnings above, I don't want anybody to be hurt or reminded of anything hurtful through this story, it is not it's purpose.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING : Domestic Violence & Dub-Con

Zayn stood up quickly and ran to the door to greet [his alpha](http://instagram.com/p/xFddLaFqfi/), the man, as always looked impassive. No smile, No « hello dear », he didn’t look particularly happy to see his family after 3 weeks of absence. Nothing, just a blank, bored, scornful look.

The man was roughly the same height as Zayn; maybe 5 centimetres taller at most, he had a clean-cut auburn beard, which gave him a very fierce look. Where Zayn was nearly sickly thin, his alpha had a lot of muscles, his arms where huge, his torso very defined and unlike his omega he had no tattoos at all. He was dressed in a black Tom Ford suit with a pair of thousand dollars Weston, his hair were pushed back from his forehead and fixed with what seemed to be hairspray, he was a very powerful and sexy looking male.

\- Welcome home Liam, did you have a nice trip? Stuttered Zayn with his head down.

The alpha just watched him from head to toe; he also looked around the room as if to make sure that everything was as he left it. He put his briefcase down onto the little stool set to this effect, and took his shoes and coat off. Zayn did not know what to do nor what to say so he called the children to the door maybe it would reduce the suffocating tension that had suddenly appeared in their hallway.

-       Father! Screamed Niall as he ran in Liam’s arm.

-       How are you doing sport? Laughed the Alpha

-       I’m good! I had school today …

 Niall then started to tell him about his day and Liam actually looked interested in what he was saying and that was something new. Zayn leaned his head on the side puzzled, he wondered what happened. He finally came around when he felt Louis’ arm wrap itself around his knee and his little body cuddle against him.

 His baby always had a strained and weird relationship with his father, he was a very loving child but from his 80 cm he could hold a grudge and if he didn’t like you, well you were going to feel it. Louis was a very sassy baby, he could stare you down and make you run away, even when he was young he would throw his toys in the face of his “enemies”. It used to be funny but now that he was older, he was now able to put words on these resentful looks and it was the source of several conflicts for Zayn.

 Liam who was still listening to Niall’s babbling eventually put him down and stared at Louis who was hiding behind his mother’s knees.

\-   Baby, go say hi to your father please said Zayn. Give him a kiss and a hug Lou.

The toddler threw a betrayed look at his mother and slowly, and very reluctantly, made his way to Liam who was still at the door Niall close to him. He stopped in front of the alpha and put his arms up to be picked up, he did not look happy neither did Liam actually, but at least they did hug each other.

 After that, Zayn quickly put the children to bed, now that his alpha was back he had to tend to his needs.  Unfortunately he had a really hard time putting Louis to sleep, the baby did not understand why he had to sleep in his own bedroom when for the past three weeks they had slept together; so he cried himself into a stupor. And his mother had to listen to his cries without being able to do anything, he knew that it wasn’t Louis normal behavior, his baby was sick.

But because Liam had forbidden him from carrying him, cuddling him or even touching him when he was crying; he couldn’t lift a finger. It was a terrible experience for Zayn, every time it happened it was just like Liam was purposely pulling his entrails one by one from his living body. However, the alpha didn’t care right, he didn’t have this link, this bond with the children that made him hurt when they hurt and cry when they cried. It was just as if there was just blood between them, as if they were strangers living in the same house.

 When Zayn finally came back to the living room, Liam was in a pair of marine jogging with a white wife-beater, he seemed to be watching TV. At the sight, the omega suddenly remembered how living with Liam used to feel. This dreadful feeling of being watched, judged and patronized all the time came back at tenfold. 

 Liam was in a high power stance, he was completely leaned back in the sofa with his feet crossed on the low table in front of him. He didn't even look at Zayn when he entered but apparently he just expected him to do his wifely duty. The worst was that he didn’t have to say anything nor to imply anything, the omega actually knew what he had to do; it was engraved in his mind like he was programmed to do these stuffs.

 So Zayn went straight to the kitchen, he cleaned up the mess from the kids and started dinner for his alpha, he decided to make an avocado salad for starter and pasta with curcuma and scallops as the main dish. The smell was exquisite, it was a real temptation for him but he had already eaten and Liam had come back so he shouldn’t jinx it, after all when he was in the shower this morning he could feel the fat on his body, he definitely had to be more careful.

 The salad was ready and the pasta were on the stove, so Zayn took a beer out of the fridge and brought it to Liam who took it without a glance, he then proceeded to set the table to save some time but he nearly dropped a glass so he had to put everything down for a moment. When he brought his hands up to his face he realised that they were shaking heavily so he went to the sink to cool off and try to calm down to no avail. His stomach was in knots; he was cold and felt like throwing up. Zayn never cared about Liam’s feelings for him; he knew he wasn’t worthy of being loved so he was happy with whatever attention his alpha was giving him.

However now, he was worried, it had been three weeks since they saw each other. Liam must have sought comfort in someone else’s arms and if so he wouldn’t be here for much longer, he knew that Liam wasn’t faithful he was used to it. But he had never been gone for so long. What if he had another omega, another family out there, Zayn did not bear his bond-mark so even if he wanted to sue for alimony he had no proof of their relationship and no means to do so. Liam was a powerful man well-known in the business industry whereas Zayn only had the clothes on his back. If they went to court, Liam would surely make his life hell…

 The omega slowly put his right hand on his neck where is mark should be; he strangely felt naked without it, it was a really strange, feeling one he wasn’t used to. He usually thanked God for its absence; After all, it held the last fragments of his freedom. But today, today he longed for it.

\-    Is dinner ready Zayn ? I’ve been waiting for almost half an hour ! said Liam in a loud voice.

 Zayn who wasn’t expecting him so soon, knocked the glass he was holding on the sink and broke it. Blood immediately started to spread out on his palm.

 -    I’m so sorry Liam, I did not hear you coming. Please forgive me, I was watching dinner so I was distracted. I’m so sorry please please…

 Liam exhaled annoyed and loudly put the empty beer bottle on the table.

 -       **Shut the fuck up Zayn !** , You never mean to do anything anyway. I’m tired !  I don’t have time for your shit; I’d really like to go to bed without having to fix another one of your mistakes. Louis already gave me a headache so please,  try to behave.

 Zayn stood there like a scolded child, he was visibly shaking, and his eyes were filled with tears at the idea that he was surely going to be hit soon. He couldn’t move, the pot was beeping on the stove, announcing that the meal was ready but he was stuck there with his bloody hand slowly soaking his shirt. When he saw Liam’s body heading toward him at high speed he put his hands in front of his head to protect himself but it did not stop him.  The alpha shoved him hard and Zayn fell against the fridge on the other side of the room.

\-     Would you fucking move ! Screamed Liam

 The omega straightened himself quickly and randomly took a wiping cloth to bind his wound so that it wouldn’t stain Liam’s food, it didn’t hurt anyway, and if he hadn’t been so distracted by his own petty problems none of this would have happened. He deserved it…

 In 5 minutes, Liam was served like a king; Zayn had even recycled a 2 days old treacle tart into a crumble for dessert. The alpha was sitting at the head of the table eating slowly while Zayn on his left made sure that everything was to his taste.  He would refill his drink, give him another serving and clear the table when he’d be done. His hand was still bleeding profusely and he was started to feel faint but his alpha needs came beforehand.

 When Liam finally finished, he left the table and went back to the living room to finish the basketball game, Zayn took advantage of this small break to fix a real bandage for his hand and take some iron pills to replenish his strength. It took him a little bit more time to clean up because of his hand so when he went back to their bedroom Liam was already lied down in their bed.

 The omega went to the bathroom to change his shirt and pants for a blue nightshirt that reached his knees; he took off his underwear in case Liam wanted to have intercourse and brushed his teeth before going to bed. When he finally lied down he was surprised not to be hassled by Liam, the alpha immediately turned his back on him.

 He was both relieved and scared of what it could mean.

*********************************** 

The next morning, Zayn woke up because of the pain in his hand; it was strange because while he was obviously sore he felt strangely relaxed and well rested. When he looked at the clock on the bedside table he understood why he was feeling that way, it was nearly 10 am and Liam’s side of the bed was empty and cold. Niall was supposed to be in school already, on top of that it was only his second day and the alpha would surely be furious. It was real luck that Simon had given him the week off otherwise he would be screwed. The omega quickly gathered his thoughts, put on a bathrobe and quickly ran to the corridor where the children’s rooms where located.

 Niall’s room was empty and his closet was a wreck, when Zayn came out of it he started to feel faint.

 Did someone take his son ? He was starting to get irrational, he ran to Louis' room and was surprised to find the baby on his back playing with feet and laughing. He quickly ran to the crib and clutched him against his chest, peppering small kisses all over his face and hair. Louis who did not understand why his mother was so worked up started to scream with joy.

\-     **Maman !** Laughed Louis. It tickles ‘top ‘top ! ( _Mother_ ) 

Zayn then slowly made his way to the living room, tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he was distressed, angry against Liam for coming back. Everything was fine before he came back, his children were safe and happy and now that he was back, he had ruined everything. Louis who was still in emotional sync with his mother started to pout and repeat his name over and over with a scared little voice. Zayn sat down on the sofa and put Louis down in front of him, he then put his head on his knees and started to sob loudly.

 Where could Niall be ? Maybe Liam had taken him to his new omega and he would never see them again.

 Due to Zayn's unresponsiveness, Louis started to get worked up too, he was trying to push Zayn’s hands away from his face so that he could see him properly but he the omega would not let him. Defeated, the baby sat on the floor and started to cry too.

 Later on, Liam who had gone to drop off Niall entered the house on this picture, he had felt Zayn’s distress on the way back, even if they were not bonded they had lived together long enough for him to feel his emotions without it. He came into the living room, dropped his keys and noticed that Louis was on the floor crying and that his mother was crying too on the sofa. He picked up Louis and sat beside Zayn to comfort them, he cuddled both of them together to reassure them with his scent.

\-      I dropped off Niall this morning because I wanted to see his teacher, I did not wake you because there was no need to. Calm down now, both of you. Said Liam with a strong and calming voice.

 The alpha kissed both of their head and strongly embraced them for a long time, Louis slowly started to relax and laugh with him. Zayn had immediately calm down when his alpha subtly gave him the order but another type of worry started to overcome him, he was not used to this side of Liam. They’d been together for five years now but Liam was never nice, not even at the beginning. Moreover, this behaviour was scary as hell, worst than his usual anger. Zayn who was not used to it, was jumpy all day.

Later that morning, Liam informed them that he had taken some time off to spend time with the children, according to him they were getting older and needed a strong masculine presence to guide them. He took both omegas to the park; he bought toys and ice cream for Louis, carried him on his shoulders all day and even kissed Zayn outside of their home which he had never done before.

 Afterwards, they picked Niall up together; the perfect mothers of South Kensington seemed really surprised to see a vagrant like him with a strong alpha like Liam. The same people who had snubbed him the day before suddenly begged for his number to set up play dates, dinners and whatsoever together. Zayn felt really gawky around this upper class crowd, he did not know what to say, when to smile or when to leave. It was a really weird moment for him but the kids loved being with their father.

To bring this day to a spectacular close, their alpha took them to one of the most famous and exclusive restaurant of London “The Class Maggiore” in Covent Garden; its waiting list was tremendous and Zayn doubted that Liam had planned this last year so he must have had to pull a certain number of strings to get them a table for tonight. Liam had gone all in tonight, they came in his [Porsche Panamera](http://instagram.com/p/xE6GwOFqWJ/) and parked just in front of the restaurant’s entrance, a valet immediately ran to them to open the doors and direct him to the reception.

 They were all very well dressed tonight. [Liam ](http://instagram.com/p/xE7y8iFqZT/)was wearing a suit from Dolce, [Zayn](http://instagram.com/p/xFcOt9Fqci/) had his hair in a bun and was wearing the last Wang Collection; the children where also dressed to impress, [Louis](http://instagram.com/p/xFgJO8FqU2/) in a checked pattern baby dress and [Niall](http://instagram.com/p/xE2_9cFqf5/) in a jumper and tweed trousers.

When they came in the restaurant, a beautiful swan like omega dressed in a very revealing dress was there to welcome them.

 - Good Evening Mr & Mr Payne welcome to the “Class Maggiore” I will be your host tonight, [our most secluded table](http://instagram.com/p/xE6XN3FqWt/) is waiting for you down the hall please follow me.

 Zayn was looking around with stars in his eyes; this place was beautiful, there was a [huge dinning room](http://instagram.com/p/xE6PinlqWf/) with chandeliers and original paintings from the Baroque era, he was very impressed.

Louis was also very excited and it showed, he was screaming and running around like a headless chicken, the omega had a hard time keeping up with him but it was fine because Liam was playing his part today. Liam picked the baby up, kissed his head and asked him to calm down softly.

\-  But Daddy **c’est trop beau !** **Pourquoi c’est beau ?** whispered Louis back. _(But Daddy, It’ bootiful ! Why bootiful ? )_

\-  I don’t know Louis, it just is answered the alpha. 

 Niall was walking beside them his hand in Zayn’s while Louis was in his father’s arms and seemed ready to fall asleep anytime. The omega host before them seemed very touched by the picture and smiled at Zayn in a friendly way.

 -   This is your table; please make yourself comfortable I’ll be back with our menus and our drink collection. Would you like special seats for your children?

\-    That would be perfect thank you. Answered Liam.

\-    I’ll be right back with them.

 The family sat down with Liam in front of Zayn, Louis beside his mother and Niall beside his father. It was a fairly unusual arrangement because Liam who generally wanted to assert his authority liked to be seated at the head of the table with Zayn to his right and the children beside their mother. That was another thing that made the omega wonder about his alpha’s sanity.

 Once they were served, Louis started to fidget; he was not used to be in that kind of place and needed his mother to reassure himself.

 **\- Maman ! Je veux toi !** Whined Louis _( Mommy, I want You !)_

\- I’m right here bebz, I’ll eat with you don’t worry answered a smiling Zayn.

\- Non ! I want to seat on your laps pease Mommy. Insisted Louis

\- On my lap darling, not laps.

 He looked at Liam, to see what his reaction would be if he were to carry the baby and the alpha slowly nodded. Once on his mother’s lap, Louis immediately snuggled close to his chest his thumb in mouth.

\-    I want desert Daddy, where is it? Asked Niall

\-   Soon , son be patient.

\-   But I want it nooooooooooooow ! Whined the blond child.

 Liam sent him a stern look.

 - Son, you will be an alpha and you are my son. I don’t want to hear you whine ever again. Boys don’t cry, only omegas and silly betas do. Do you understand me?

\- Yes sir.

\- Good, you know that daddy is in charge of a big business? Niall nodded.

 -Well that will be yours when you’re older because you are my son. Because of that you need to make me proud and be strong. Added Liam.

 Zayn started to bit his lip, he really hated it when Liam brainwashed Niall. The man had slowly started to invade the child’s mind and pollute his soul with his sexist and macho point of view and was completely powerless against that.

 - Will I share with Lou-Lou Daddy? Because he is your son too.  Asked a smiling Niall.

 The alpha looked at his omega from the corner of his eyes and took a sip of his  _Nouveau Beaujolais 1888_ before he answered confidently.

\- You’re my only son Niall, Louis is an omega so he can’t be my heir; he’s like your sister if you will.

 Niall looked confused, and rightfully so, his mother had told him a completely different story and Louis was not a girl he was sure of that. 

Louis who had perked up at the mention of his name decided to have a say in the boys’ conversation.

\- I’m not a ‘mega, I’m a Lou Lou … ! Shouted the baby

\- You see Niall, they’re very emotional and impulsive. We as alphas need to stay focused on results and efficiency. Interrupted Liam

Their waitress arrival put an end to their conversation, Zayn took a look at the bill and nearly had a heart attack; As usual Liam kept his cool and gave his Platinium Card without a glance to it.

 When they got home, Louis was already asleep, his dummy secured in his mouth and his arms clutched around his mother, Niall was still awake but on the verge of fainting. Zayn took care of Louis and put the toddler to bed before he got ready for bed himself, in the meantime, Liam was in charge of Niall. Liam had never made so many efforts for his family before and Zayn was really impressed with him today, consequently he decided to wear [special lingerie](http://instagram.com/p/xFcGpvFqcN/) for the night that he hoped would please his husband. His tattoos were on full display and his hair was loose, he looked stunning. 

Liam was very happy when he came to bed, and Zayn would surely feel it the next day, the next week even.

Few moments later, Liam had a forceful hand on Zayn’s head. Every time he thrust inside of him, Liam pushed his head further into the bed. The omega still had his shirt on and had trouble breathing. The alpha was in and out of him without a care in the world, so lost in his own pleasure that he did not notice the tears on Zayn’s face nor the blood between his tights.

 It had been a good day thought Zayn, a very good day.

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas you all :) Hope you had a lot of presents, here's mine for you :) 
> 
> Thank you all for your support, your kudos and comment really helped me through this chapter. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Please Comment, Review, Like and Subscribe. 
> 
> Cheers 
> 
> Drag'


	4. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : Graphic Depiction of Violence & Non-Con !!!!

It was Sunday, it was 6 am to be precise. Zayn was lying down in his bed thinking about his week with Liam, how great it had been and how weird he still felt about the alpha’s change of behaviour. Louis had stuck to his father like glue all week long and Zayn was very grateful for that. He had always feared that Louis would be the kind of kid who would hate their father forever. However this week Louis was always in his arms, kissing him, crying for him to carry him around and wanting to sit on his lap. Zayn really hoped it would last.

 Liam was still asleep beside him, his arms wrapped around his body. Zayn was a little bit sore from the night before but he was generally speaking really content and happy. He did not even know why he had woken up so early, it was Sunday after all, Niall did not have school, Liam was not working and neither was he. It might have been because he felt a little bit restless; something in his guts was telling him that today wouldn’t be such a nice day. Maybe it was just because he was due to start work again tomorrow; nonetheless his stomach was in knots.

 Because of Liam’s presence he did not have time to think about the project at Thélëma so he had basically nothing done and everything to do. Simon would surely be on his back all week for results.

 The omega slowly removed his alpha’s arm from his body and surreptitiously slipped out of bed. He put on a black silk bathrobe, and slowly walked to Louis’ bedroom. When he got in, his son was still asleep, so he sat down on the rocking chair in front of the window and started to draw while contemplating the sky.

 

It was full of colours so early in the morning; there was pink, blue, yellow and a little bit of green here and there. It was marvellously beautiful and calming. He spent at least two hours there, drawing plans for the event that was to come at the gallery.  He also thought about the turning point that is life would surely take now that Liam was getting involved with the children.

  **\- Maman viens** **.** Mumbled Louis with a small tired voice. ( _Mommy come_ )

 **\- Coucou mon amour, je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé.** Answered Zayn cuddling him. ( _Hello love, I did not see you were awake **)**_

 The child sniffed and cried a little bit as usual, and then asked about his father and brother.

 - They’re both sleeping doll, do you want to sleep a little bit more too ? Asked Zayn.

 Louis nodded and snuggled even more in his mother’s arms, about fifteen minutes in he was soundly asleep and snoring softly.  Zayn put him back in his bed and decided to get started on breakfast before the storm that were his two kids and alpha woke up and started a ruckus.

 

First, he took a quick shower to freshen up because all this thinking had made him hot and sweaty. When he finished he decided to wear a pair of black leggings with a blue plaid shirt that was at least three sizes too big. Then, he quickly made the dough for a frittata and chocolate chip pancakes and put everything in the fridge so that it would stay fresh until his family woke up.

 After that, he had a bit of spare time so he decided to watch a little bit of TV to entertain himself.  He really wasn’t a big fan of it, firstly because it was strictly forbidden when he was young and now that Liam had given him the right to watch it he actually discovered that it was the most deadening thing that was ever created. He never let the kids watch it because the advertisements and the cartoons that came up on TV always had a very sexist image of omegas and he didn’t want his children growing up around that, he already had to undo what Liam did so that was enough for a lifetime.

 

He stopped on a music channel called _“Uk Alternative”._ There was this tall brunette guy that looked like he came straight out of Woodstock. It seemed to be his new music video and apparently the tube of 2014. He was kind of a funny looking guy, he had long unkempt hair, and scary emerald green eyes, he was tall as a building with strong but lean thighs and very muscly arms and trunk. Named one by one this attributes might make a terrible picture but in reality as a whole he looked breathtakingly beautiful.

  _“Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones_

_Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone”_

 

It wasn’t the first time Zayn saw him, he remembered him from X factor a while ago. He remembered how he had wished to be in his place, an alpha, a talented being, a cute and free boy. How he had envied him, how he envied him now.

  _“And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I been holding on too tight_

_With nothing in between_ _”_

The boy had changed, he looked tortured, and if the lyrics of this song where anything to go by he was really unhappy. Zayn felt strangely drawn to him, by his physique, by his voice, but mostly by his incredibly deep green eyes. The omega’s breath got stuck in his throat when he saw the brunette take his shirt off in the music video, his heart was beating quickly and he felt something he had never felt before. It made him uncomfortable, he felt like he was cheating on his husband, bonded, boyfriend or whatever title fit their relationship.

  _“Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change_

_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

_I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill_

_Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still”_

 He pulled his knees close to his chest and quickly changed the channel. He felt lost, sullied and guilty, he was a cheater. He had felt things when he had seen the rock star’s body glistening with sweat and all the beautiful tattoos that adorned his chest. He was unworthy of Liam, after everything he had done for him this week; he was still capable of being a disappointment. The alpha was right he was ungrateful, unworthy and good for nothing; he was dirt.

 

_“Hi guys, this is Juliana Rancic speaking from E !News and you know what? A lot happened in the world this past few weeks. Take a minute and catch-up with the news of our people! Today we’ll talk about Leonardo Dicaprio’s rumoured relationship with Rihanna, Sam Smith’s Grammys, Hearthrob Liam Payne finally getting hitched with a beautiful omega and Harry Styles new single “Story of my life”._

 

Unconsciously, he started clawing his own thighs, and even with the leggings on, he was sure to be drawing blood. He did it repeatedly while silent tears made their way on his cheeks. He suddenly stopped when his brain processed what he had unmindfully heard.

 

Liam getting hitched with a beautiful omega?

 

His heart started beating like crazy again but for a whole different reason… How would Liam react? If he learned that they had been caught by the press he would certainly kill Zayn. The omega had been so deep on cloud nine that he had completely forgotten that all their public apparitions would have been eventually caught on tape.

And he was definitely not beautiful…

 

He had been so stupid, Liam was a successful businessman that was known worldwide for the prowess of his company and his successful business models. He held conferences for international CEO’s, he was also an actor on his spare time, singer sometimes also; so he was routinely followed by paparazzi who wanted to know the latest news about his personal life. He should have known ! 

 

Zayn put the TV volume higher because maybe it wasn’t all bad, maybe it was good press and Liam wouldn’t be mad.

 

_“(…), That’s why Sam Smith deserved to win them all you folks, he is the most genuine singer out there and he worked hard for every single award he won tonight. Seeing an omega pursue his dream is always a great thing._

_Next on the news “Liam Payne and his new omega where seen holding hands and smiling at the paps’ last week in NYC.”_

 

Zayn got closer to the screen to make sure that he wasn’t daydreaming or rather having a nightmare, this wasn't him on the picture. It was a woman...

 

_“Liam Payne was seen in NYC with his latest conquest Sophia Smith being all lovey dovey. Sources tell us that the couple was celebrating their 8 months anniversary. Sophia Smith is a very successful dancer that was first seen with the like of Beyoncé, Usher and Madonna. Her father is a very influential judge in the American State of Missouri where the family is originally from. It is the end folks, our favourite entrepreneur is not single anymore, and with a catch like Sophia Smith you can be sure that he’ll never be on the market again. Sorry Ome-Betas (…)_

 

The remote went straight through the flat screen and came down in a loud crunchy electric noise cutting the journalist voice’s half way. The flat screen that was flimsily held by a plastic wall contraption actually fell right down with it.

 Baby cries immediately echoed in the house, Louis and Niall had certainly been scared of the loud noise.

 

But Zayn, stayed where he was, head low, fixed on the ground incapable of doing anything but breathing.

 

In his head a few words were coming back and forth:  “what did I ever do to deserve that, what did I ever do to deserve that, what did I ever do to deserve that, what did I ever do to deserve that…”

He was angry, it was like a tornado ravaging his inside, he had hit rock bottom in a few minutes because of a stupid tabloid.  He felt ruined, he felt unworthy he wanted to scream, he wanted to die. All of it, the cuddles, the kisses, the gifts, the outing, even the love, all of it was fake he realised. He never asked for any of it, he was okay with being hated but Liam had to pretend and make him believe.

He started to whine loudly in despair and loud sobs quickly erupted from his throat. He literally fell on the floor, on his knees crying.

 

He had believed him… 

After all the hospital trips, all the blood he had shed, all the broken bones… He had thought that he had changed… That they had a chance to be happy after all he had been through, that his children would have a loving father, a real family. But it was all a game for Liam; he would never be more than a broodmare in his eyes.

 

\- Zayn what happened? Everything’s all right? Screamed Liam with a very unhappy Louis in his arms.

 

The omega stayed down on the floor, and kept on sobbing loudly as if he was still alone in the room. The scene gave a strong feeling of “déjà vu” to Liam. It was just like that day when Zayn had thought that Niall had disappeared, but Louis was in his arms and Niall behind him clutching his legs so what could have happened. The TV was wrecked, it was on the floor the screen had a large mark of impact on it and Zayn was laid there crying in the broken glass pieces. 

Liam put Louis on the sofa and ordered Niall to sit beside him to keep them from walking on the broken pieces of glass.

\- You don’t move, you stay on the sofa until I come to get you ok? Said Liam

\- Yes father. Answered Niall meekly.

 The alpha slowly crouched down close to Zayn and slowly massaged his back to try and appease him. 

\- Zayn what happened? He said

 The omega kept crying and started hitting his head on the floor repeatedly.

\- Hey stop that love! I don’t like seeing you hurt. I’m here for you, tell me what happened love?

 The sobbing stopped abruptly and the omega brutally shoved the alpha’s hand off his body. Liam’s hand stayed stuck in the air, he was shocked to witness such an aggressive behaviour from his omega.

 - Calm down….

\- DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU **PIG**! Screamed Zayn shoving him away again.

 Liam, who wasn’t expecting this move, fell flat on his ass mouth agape with incredulity. He rose up quickly tough and brought Zayn up with him.

 - What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you finally lost your mind? Screamed Liam

 Zayn’s hands came up to his mouth, as he watched the alpha in the eyes, his own full of tears. Liam looked pissed, his pupils were dilated and you could smell the anger coming through his pores. But the omega in him was so lost in his sorrow, in his disbelief that he didn’t see it as the warning sign that it really was and seeing Liam being angry with him for no reasons whatsoever made him even madder.

 He slapped him hard twice and then proceeded to hit his chest with his closed fists as hard and as fast as he could. Louis started screaming when he saw his mother hit his father but Niall as the strong big brother he was, clutched his head to his chest so that he couldn’t see. But _he_  was watching everything over the baby’s head. 

Meanwhile, Liam did not even register that the omega’s blows weren’t hurting him, he immediately felt threatened on his territory by an _inferior_ being.

 

He retaliated…

 

The backhand slap sent the omega flying to the floor and Zayn was immediately subdued by the pain but also by the blood he felt coming from his nose and inside his mouth. He cried harder, but Liam did not stop there, he came down unto him like a bear. He punched him repeatedly in the stomach and in the face; he purposely walked hard on his left ankle.

 - You want to fight with me omega? Do you think you can fight with me? Screamed the enraged alpha.

 Zayn released a shrill cry, calling for help.

 - Help me! Help me he’s going to kill me! HELP ME! Sobbed the omega

 Niall started to sob too, he made sure that Louis wouldn’t move and started to get down from the sofa but the alpha who had felt his movement didn’t give him a chance to run.

 - STAY ON THE SOFA!

 

Liam had Zayn’s throat between his huge hands; the omega had his own fragile and frail one above Liam’s trying to deter his hold.

 

-                **Baby, B-baby é-écoute Maman. P-Prends Louis et en-enfermes toi dans**. ( _Li-listen to Mommy. Ta-take Louis and l-lock yourself in …)_

-                Stop talking in this fucking pussy language. Speak English to my kids you stupid bitch! Interrupted Liam slapping him in the face once more.

 

The alpha never really understood French and never liked the language so even today he wasn’t able to really understand when Zayn and the children spoke it.

 

-                **Cours !** ( _Run!_ ) said Zayn.

 

He used Liam’s moment of distraction to his advantage and pushed him on the floor, which allowed Niall and Louis to flee the violent scene, he then heard the sign of them locking themselves in the only spot that Liam did not know about. When he was sure that the children were safe, the omega ran or rather stumbled to the front door and started hopping and screaming in the street, hoping somebody would help him. 

They lived in a very conservative neighbourhood where omegas where expected to shut their mouth and where family business was supposed to stay family business. Zayn was screaming and running desperately looking for somebody who could help while Liam was still inside the house doing God knows what. Zayn looked terrible, his hair where in disarray, blood was dripping from his nose and his face was already swollen. The buttons of his flannel shirt were all gone, he was bare foot and limping: The allegory of pain and chaos.

 

He ran for a few meters, and suddenly stopped.  

 

He stopped when he saw Mrs Smith close her curtains, he stopped because Mr Jones walked past him without a glance, he stopped when Demi’s mother looked at him with pity took her mail and went back home. He realised, that nobody would help him; nobody would help his kids either. He could die on the street pummelled by Liam’s fist in front of all of them right now but they still wouldn’t move.

 He sat down on the concrete, horrified and scared that this would be his life forever, being bitten to a pulp every day screaming his heart out for somebody to hear him, wishing to be rescued to no avail. He didn’t cry, he just waited for Liam to come and get him.

 

But he never came so Zayn went back, because his kids were there, because nobody cared and he had nowhere else to go.

 

When he came in, Liam was nowhere to be seen so he quickly tried to clean up the mess he had made. He picked up every piece of glass by hand, cutting himself in the process but not caring anymore. He scrubbed his blood from the carpet and put everything back together. As usual, it looked like nothing ever happened, except for the blank space were the TV use to be. 

 

Zayn tried to listen around to at least have an idea about where Liam was but he didn’t hear a noise, so he quickly went down to the basement. Once there, he pushed the little box beside the washing machine and peered into the hole that was there. Niall and Louis were still sitting there in the dark, their eyes wide with fright, their cheeks red from the tears they had shed. When he saw their reaction to him, he realised he had forgotten to clean up.

 

\- Mommy’s fine babies! Mommy is fine it’s just a game Mommy and Daddy were playing. He whispered softly.

 

Niall started to come out of their hiding place put Louis kept him there and refused to come out, he was silently crying unable to recognise his own mother. Seeing Zayn but not seeing him, seeing the crazy person that attacked his father and screamed like a banshee. He saw a person that was screaming brokenly, he did not see his mother anymore. Zayn throat closed off when he saw his own child, his beloved omega son fear him. Small tears started to make their way on his cheeks; he sat down on his legs and reach again for them to come. He had failed them; he was just like his own parents.

 

\- **C’est moi mon amour, je suis désolé si je t’ai fais peur. Sors de là s’il te plait.** Said Zayn crying. ( _It’s me love, I’m sorry if I scared you. Come out now please.)_

 

Louis was still sobbing, his eyes were closed and his face hidden in his brother’s shoulder, he didn’t look ready to move anytime soon. It took 15 minutes for him to come out, and it wasn’t because of Zayn only because of Niall’s constent nudging and encouragement. When he did come out, he let his mother pick him up but didn’t participate in the hug Zayn was giving him. As for Niall, he stayed far away from his mother an shocked look pasted on his face but Zayn was too busy comforting Louis to see it.

 When they came back upstairs Liam was still nowhere to be seen, so he quickly fed the children some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and put them to bed. It wasn’t an easy task, Louis was scared and refused to be separated from his brother and Niall refused to talk to him or to look him in the eyes. Zayn felt guilty, he should have kept his anger and contempt bottled inside as usual, he should have controlled himself for his children. He was so self-centred that he didn’t foresee the damage that such a scene would cause on them.

 

For the past 5 years he had done everything in his power to prevent Niall and Louis from seeing Liam putting his hands on him, he had locked them inside their rooms, he had stayed silent through all the beatings he received. But now, all the hurt he had to endure was for nothing, he was the only one responsible for his children’s state of mind.

 He did the dishes and put the broken tv and remote out in the path leading to their house and silently took a hot shower to appease the numerous bruises he had on his face and on his body. Turned out his ankle was only sprained and not broken. 

 

Zayn then decided to wear the comfiest pyjamas he had and cuddled deep in his bed, the comforter above his head, just like a child scared of the dark. Except that, what he was afraid of was so much more dangerous and dire. He fell asleep on these thoughts…

 ...

Around 3 am, the loud sound of the front door slamming open woke the omega up. Loud footsteps could be heard going towards the kitchen.

Zayn rubbed his eyes still weary with sleep, his brain did not register that these footsteps belong to Liam, so he lied down again and try to confine himself in the bed sheets. However a few minutes later, a drunk Liam caught his foot at the bottom of the bed and dragged him down on the floor, he didn’t have enough time to scream or to defend himself because when he realised what was happening, Liam was already sitting on his chest.

 

\- You wanted to talk back to me ? slurred Liam. Who the fuck do you think you are hum ? You’re my bitch ! Nothing more, nothing less than a hole for me to fuck !

 Zayn was lying there unresponsive for a while, the alpha had his hair in a fierce grip that made his neck hurt.

  - You need to learn your fucking place! You’re no one! You’re nothing!

 

Zayn closed his eyes, Liam’s words cutting deep into him.  The alpha spat on his face once and then proceeded to open the zipper of his pants fumbling a bit in the process.

 - I’ll fucking shut your mouth forever! I will push my cock so hard into you’re throat that I’ll crush your windpipe.  That’s all you're good for, sucking cocks. Stammered Liam loudly.

 

He then put one of his hands around Zayn head to guide his penis into the unresponsive omega's mouth. Zayn chocked, bile and saliva coming out of his mouth, he could taste and smell that Liam had slept with someone else before coming home. He threw up because of the pressure against his throath but the older man did not stop. The alpha wasn’t even hard he was far too drunk for that, but he was still big, too big for Zayn to handle.

 He kept on pushing his penis into Zayn’s mouth until he was nearly sitting on his face, the omega’s hand were flaying around trying to push him back so that he could breath.

 

He didn’t stop until he drew blood, he did not stop until Zayn stopped breathing and fainted.

 

**To be continued ….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! 
> 
> Thank you for waiting all this time for the next chapter, I had a really hard time writing it. Writing about a suffering Zayn is hurting me too so it took awhile for me to find a good balance so that it wasn't too terrible. 
> 
> But at the same time I really wanted to picture the extreme violence with which Liam treats Zayn. I hope you're not demoralised, this story will end relatively well don't worry !! 
> 
> Please Review, Bookmark and Subscribe !!
> 
> Cheers'
> 
> Drag'


	5. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specific warning for this chapter except ENJOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zayn woke to Louis’ cries, he was still on the floor, strangely naked and his mouth still tasted like blood. It took him a few minutes to remember why he was in this state but the loud noise of Liam’s snores immediately put him back in reality.

He struggled to get up and went to the bathroom to wash his mouth and face before tending to Louis, his baby was traumatized enough as it was, he did not need to see him that way again.

He quickly put his hair in a small bun on the top of his head and washed his mouth three times before he started to feel remotely clean. At first he wanted to take a shower but the youngest Payne was crying his heart out and the omega within Zayn kept him from doing anything else before tending to his young. Furthermore, he did not want to risk Liam waking up, he never knew how he would react as the smallest things could put him in an unforgiving rage.

Zayn put a clean bathrobe on and trotted toward Louis’ room. When he arrived the omega was standing up in his bed his little face red as a tomato and tears still pouring down his cheeks.

\- Mama’s...

The omega couldn’t finish his sentence as an agonizing pain emerged from his throat and especially his vocal chords.

He tried again but no word came out and the pain only deepened, maybe Liam had finally managed to permanently injure him.

\- Maman sniffled Louis (Mommy)

The soothing voice of his youngest child took him out of his thought again, nothing Liam did would keep him from caring for his children he reminded himself. He walked quickly to Louis’ crib and cradled him in his arms, softly kissing his temple to calm him down a bit.

The toddler immediately snuggled against him, his small hands reaching to undo Zayn’s robe so that he could reach his sustenance. The young mother did not loose anytime and immediately pushed the robe off of his left shoulder and guided the baby’s mouth toward his nipple.

He knew that from now on he could forget about bottle-feeding. When he was tense, scared or simply sad, Louis absolutely refused to be fed any other way than nursing and to be honest Zayn did not currently feel like he could do it any other way either. Seeing his children cry at the sight of him and refuse to come to him was a great blow to his moral.

Sitting down in this rocking chair, with Louis so close to him, was also a way to comfort himself in the idea that he was still needed, loved and cherished by his children that he wasn’t just a stranger or a liability to them like he was for everyone else.

Louis had not eaten last night, so he literally nursed until Zayn was nearly out of milk. Once his belly was full, the baby snuggled against his mother with his cheek stuck to his chest where he could hear his heart, as if he wanted to make sure that Zayn was really there.

The omega looked at the Barbie clock that was above Louis’ changing table and decided to start his morning routine a little bit early because his chest was still hurting from the blow he had received the day before so his pace would certainly be slow today.

He had a little time to spare so he took a warm bath with Louis before waking Niall up. He dressed the toddler in a jean jumpsuit with a pink shirt and a pair of pink vans and styled Louis’ hair in a messy bun.

When Zayn put him down in his playpen and went to dress himself, he was awestruck by the state of his face; he had an enormous bruise on his left cheek, a split lip and a smaller bruise on his right temple. Thankfully, he had started ahead this morning because he would have to hide all these under a mountain of make up to keep his boss from questioning him.

He decided to wear a long black shirt with long sleeves that went down to his knees, with a pair of black leggings made out of leather underneath. He had no choice but to let his hair down to make sure that the bruise on his temple would remain somewhat hidden. It took him around 15 minutes to cover everything up and unfortunately it wasn’t that well hidden. Zayn thought for a moment about not going to work but he had just came back from a very long vacation and while Simon was an amazing boss, he did not want to abuse his kindness. Furthermore with Liam home he did not feel safe to stay the whole day in the house with him.

When he woke Niall up, the blond did not even look him in the eyes, he stayed silent while putting his clothes on and during breakfast. He only spoke to Louis during the drive to school.

Zayn nearly broke down when he realised that Niall was angry at him, the child was usually so bubbly and unable to be quiet for even a minute; so to see him so subdued and so unlike himself, pushed Zayn that further in despair.  
Niall didn’t even give him a kiss before running into his class; he just left him like that without saying goodbye.

Zany stood there in the cold for 20 minutes, expecting, hoping that Niall would come back and realise that he had forgotten to kiss him goodbye, but he never did and an alpha from security finally came to check up on him. He looked pale and had tears in his eyes, the young alpha, Ezra was his name, was not stupid and immediately noticed that Zayn was probably being abused at home because of the badly applied make up on his face.

Strangely enough, he was used to it, all the omegas that took their children to this school were rich and subdued people who lived under the complete dominance of their alphas. Ezra noticed during the 5 years that he had been working here, that everything was about make believe and pretending not to see anything. every other week one of the omega, and it nearly changed every time, would drop their children crying or they would wear sunglasses where there was no sun. Ezra knew the disturbing secrets that were kept behind the dark lenses of their shield. It was always the same, he’d try to talk to them but to no avail and unfortunately, Zayn was no exception.

Powerless, Ezra slowly escorted him to his car noticing the sleeping toddler in the back and left him his card in case anything happened. He was a little bit worried about letting him drive but the omega assured him through some wild and very specific gesture that he would be fine.

The alpha’s gaze stayed stuck on the car until they got out of his line of sight, something was very alluring in this omega, he had never felt so concerned with someone else’s well being. Ezra really hoped that this omega would not be another meaningless name on a dull grey tombstone, another life wasted without anyone moving even a finger or just another statistic about domestic violence and conjugal abuse.

*****************

During the short drive that took them to the gallery, everything suddenly came down on Zayn at the same time; he realised that his lover had nearly killed him twice in two days , that his neighbours knew that he was being beaten into submission all along and he also realised that his children resented him for what happened. He was sobbing hysterically and the road slowly became a complete blurred mass, he had to stop for a minute to keep himself from running into a tree, accidentally or deliberately, he couldn’t say right now. The omega had to ground himself for 45 minutes on the side of the road before he felt apt enough to drive again and to start his day of work.

When he arrived, it was nearly 10.45 am and he was nearly two hours late. Consequently, he did not have time to go to the restroom to check his make up to make sure that every bruise was still hidden. He only had time to take a tissue from his bag to forcefully wipe out any traces of tears.

Zayn went inside with his head down low and scurried to his office, praying that he wouldn’t meet anyone on his way there, he wasn’t in the mood to discuss with anyone and even if he was, his voice clearly wasn’t cooperating. Once in his office, he carefully put down Louis in his portable crib and unceremoniously dropped his clothes, bags and drawing set on the floor.

He stood there in the centre of his office, unmoving and trying to control his breathing, he did not understand why he was so affected by what happened the day before, it was so common that he should have been used to it by now. What changed ?

He tried to unclog his throat for a few times but his vocal chords seemed to really be damaged and he couldn’t speak a word, he decided to try and drink some tea to see if it would soothe his throat but was abruptly interrupted by the loud sound of the door opening.

\- Zayn nice to see you back, I just got the file with the list of V.I.P that will be present at the event, so I’ll need you to take a look and organise the centre piece according to what they’re known to like, what’s en vogue right now and obviously what we do here…

Simon stopped talking when he realised that Zayn still had his back turned to him.

\- Hey kiddo, I can come back later if you’re busy, I see that baby Lou is sleeping he must have given you a hard time this morning, again. Laughed Simon.

Zayn shivered when a strong flashback took him back to his bedroom where he had been assaulted several times. He he tried to speak to reassure his boss but only managed to put his throat and thorax in distress and went into a extremely painful coughing fit.  
Not even two seconds later he could feel Simon’s arms around his shoulders and his firm hand massaging his upper back to make it go easier. When the omega calmed down, he realised that he had tears of pain on his face and once again used a tissue to get rid of them revealing even more of his bruised face to his boss.

The loud growl echoed loudly in the spacious office and slightly frightened Zayn who immediately put his hands above his head to protect himself from another blow.

\- What the hell happened to you Zayn screamed Simon.

Not being able to talk, the omega put his hands in front of his face and moved them from side-to-side to show that it was nothing and most of all to show that it was definitely not what he believed it to be.

\- Don’t you dare lie to me Zayn, I can see a hand shape on your neck. Who did this to you ?

Zayn started to hyperventilate; with the state of his voice he wouldn’t be able to get himself out of this mess. He ran to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

\- _I was mugged when I came home from grocery shopping. It was my fault I went out without my alpha so they thought I was without a bond because I have no bite. It’s nothing, I’m fine !!!_ He wrote on the piece of paper.

\- You’re nothing but fine Zayn, you have a bruise the size of the earth on your cheek, and did you go to the hospital?

\- I didn’t want to because I’m okay it’s fine somebody came to help in time, so I wasn’t sullied. Please Simon, I’m fine.

Simon looked at him with a look that screamed pity and hurt, there was no way he would believe this lie and Zayn knew it. It wasn’t the first time he had come to work with bruises and the alpha never understood why he never talked about his life at home and about his man just like any other omega around the gallery. There were so many mysteries around his couple that Simon had quickly managed to put two and two together.

\- Do not take me for a fool Zayn, I’ve known you for more than 10 years. I treat you like a son and now you’re lying to my face. Is your alpha hurting you? Screamed Simon.

Several heads were starting to turn in the office; some of their co-workers were actually peeking through the transparent walls of his office. Simon followed Zayn’ gaze and saw the noisy bastards, he then forcefully pushed a white interrupter on the wall that made the blinds go down.

- _Simon, you have to let it go please, it’s nothing. Please let it go!_ Wrote Zayn with a trembling hand.

Simon sighed loudly and sat down in the chair in front of the omega that was still standing up, he ran a trembling hand in his hair and put his face on his knees trying to reign in his ire.

\- I can’t, you can’t ask me that, he whispered. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK ME THAT! I did everything for you, I risked my career for years to provide a shelter from your parents. The gallery, everything I did it with you in mind and that’s how you thank me? Is that what my sacrifice is worth? You asked me to rescue you from the abuse of your parents, you asked for help because you were unable to flee legally. And now you’re staying in a home were you’re abused out of your own free will. Explain it to me Zayn ! Explain because I don’t understand.

Before Zayn managed to write anything, Louis started to sniffle loudly, neither of them had realised that the toddler had woken up and was watching them with teary eyes. The omega immediately went to pick him up and cradled him against his chest, kissing his head from time to time.  
Once the toddler was settled, Zayn looked at Simon with a look of despair, tears shining in his eyes and Louis tightly held in his arms.

No words needed to be pronounced at that time; Simon understood what kept Zayn from leaving Liam Payne, his children would have to stay with the man who beat him if he were to leave. Furthermore, the omega was not legally bonded to Liam, their children were carrying the Payne name so if their case was to be taken to court the omega would definitely lose everything he held dear.

\- Si-Si, mommy owie. Said the toddler while touching his mother’s face.  
Simon sighed defeated,

\- Yes mommy has a lot of owies but he’s going to be okay don’t worry whispered Simon with a fake smile taking Louis out of his mother’s arms.

\- Fa do the owie to mommy Si-Si nodded the child against his neck.

The alpha cuddled Louis close and kissed his forehead, unable to look Zayn in the eyes now that truth had came forward, how could he pretend to be a father when he couldn’t even free his son from the clutches of a violent alpha. Simon sat down in front of the omega’s desk and started to play with Louis, bouncing him on his knees.

\- How long ? Since when did he start hurting you ? I need to know, I need to know since when you lost your faith and trust in me Zayn.  
_\- It’s been awhile, not long after we moved in together. I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment Dad._

When he read the words of his adopted son, he couldn’t keep the tear that fell down on his cheek, of course he would call him Dad at such a terrible moment. It wasn’t the first time, but Zayn only used it when he couldn’t keep himself from saying it , the omega was so used to think and rethink about what would come out of his mouth that he always refrained what his heart told him to say.

\- It’s not your fault Zayn, It’s never been your fault and it will never be, insisted the alpha.

Slowly and carefully Zayn made his way close to Simon, sat down beside him and dropped his head on his broad shoulder, rubbing his face back and forth on his suit to show that he needed comfort and love.

Louis unaware of the emotional scene that was taking place above his head, was playing with Simon’s I phone cuddled between the two of them.

They stayed like that for quite a long time, just basking in each other scent and comforting presence, Zayn knowing that there was still a person on whom he could count and Simon reassuring himself that the omega was still there breathing and very much alive. After awhile, the sound of Simon’s phone broke them out of their reverie.

\- I’m sorry buddy, I need to go I have a meeting with the artist that will play for us during the private view next month. Try to take a look at the guest list and reserve the paintings and sculptures that you see fit. You have an endless budget for this event, if you need anything seek Wilfried. Said Simon in a soothing voice before he kissed the omega’s forehead.

Zayn reluctantly stood up and nodded at Simon’s orders, silently thanking him for his presence and the false pretence of normality. Louis was still hanging on Simon’s neck and did not look ready to leave him anytime soon, when Zayn offered to take him, Simon refused and told him that he had work to do and to also try and get some rest because he seriously looked like a train ran him over.

For the rest of the day, Zayn worked on the project by contacting artists, rich entrepreneurs and celebrities alike. He was nearly done with the invitees’ file and was starting to go through several art catalogues to find some pieces to expose.  
Fortunately, the energy and concentration that he was putting into his work helped him to get away from his dark thoughts so that when it was time to go home he was feeling a little less depressed and a little more determined to survive the crisis that his “couple” was going through.

When he felt happy enough with the work he had done for today, Zayn gathered his thoughts and belongings and went to Simon’s office to pick Louis up, it was very strange because his boss didn’t bring him to nurse at all today so Louis must be really hungry and cranky. 

He knocked on the door, came in and stopped abruptly at the sight that welcomed him, Louis was standing and jumping on the lap of a stranger that had his back turned to him. The stranger had a long mane of chestnut hair that went to his shoulders and a black wide brimmed hat on the top of his head.

\- Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy screamed Louis delighted, still jumping on the stranger’s knees.

The omega whose throat was still hurting was not able to calm the toddler down and ask him to immediately leave the gentleman alone so he ran quickly to his son and picked him up straight from the man’s knee.

Once he got his hands full of the toddler he was also hit by a fresh scent of sandal wood, spices he did not recognise and something else that screamed “Alpha”. Louis who was always so bubbly and cheerful was snuggling against Zayn’s upper body claiming that he wanted some milk, which was not a surprised as he certainly did not eat much solid food today.

Zayn looked down at the child in his arm, silently asking him to be quiet and to wait until they got home, the toddler seemed to understood because he wrapped his little legs around his waist and dropped his head on his mother’s shoulder. The omega cuddled him and kissed his forehead, realising that the excitement that Louis had shown when he got in Simon’s office was a sure sign of tiredness.

He smiled at Simon and kissed Louis again when the alpha abruptly stood up and started to head toward him, Zayn stumbled backward anticipating the worst from the stranger, he closed his eyes and waited for a blow that never came. As he was on an unknown territory and with an apparently unmated Alpha, Zayn unconsciously barred his neck to the stranger, his eyes locked on the floor afraid that he might have angered him.

When he opened them again, he noticed that the alpha had an apologetic look on his face, he also remarked that he had mesmerizing green eyes and full pink lips. When he smiled Zayn immediately recognised the boy from the music video he saw the day before, the one who was singing that tortured song “Story of my life”.

He could not control the blush that appeared on his face and neck when he also remembered his reaction to the video. Zayn was so deep inside his head that he got startled when he noticed a huge hand in his line of sight.

\- I’m Harry Styles, sorry I did not mean to startle you.

He had the deepest voice he had ever heard in his lifetime, it sounded like melted chocolate and rich coffee put together, like something warm and reassuring but strangely dangerous and mysterious.

He could not help but feel the butterflies in the lower part of his belly, he blushed even more and stayed speechless.

To be continued ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the wait, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.  
> I lost my detailed summary so I had to rethink everything so the chapters are taking a little bit more time to come alive. 
> 
> So now that Harry is finally here, we will move forward quite quickly. Thank you for your patience, your reviews and kudos it really kept me going when I lost my summary. I use to think that author were lying when they say "I had everything written down, I lost all of it , I need to start all over again" WELL IT DOES HAPPEN !! 
> 
> So I'm sorry fellow writers ^^ 
> 
> Anyway, in the next chapter, our little Zaynie is going to get hurt again :( so get ready for that.


	6. Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry' side of the story. 
> 
> ** Sorry for the mistakes **
> 
> It is a very narrative chapter so bear with me, there might be a little more dialogue in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I do not own One Direction and by no mean insinuate that they are in a romantic relationship. I only use their image to picture my characters which are original.  
> \- I'm french so pardon the grammar and spelling, it is my first time posting in English.  
> \- For me Zayn will always be a strict bottom. Sorry Top!Zayn lovers ;)  
> \- In France we use - instead of " " for dialogue, so get used to it.  
> \- Please respect my work, do not copy and post anywhere without my approval and certainly not under another pen name.  
> \- If you notice any stealing please report it, if we work together we can fight this plague.  
> \- I'm very open to criticism as long as they are constructive, I don't talk to flamers and or haters.  
> \- Please really consider all the warnings above, I don't want anybody to be hurt or reminded of anything hurtful through this story, it is not it's purpose.
> 
> Have fun reading and please COMMENTS !!! :)

_“Run away, away with me_  
Lost souls and reverie  
running wild and running free  
two kids, you and me…

A hand shot out from the bed and slapped the offending alarm, giving way to complete silence. The man in the bed, an alpha, turned around revealing the lower part of his body.

 He was beautiful and he knew it. He had long chestnut hair, green emerald eyes, a strong upper body loaded with muscles and lean athletic legs. Looking up to the ceiling the alpha sighed, he did not remember what he had done the night before, again…

 However, he could still smell and feel the beta he had slept with, a brunet with beautiful green eyes and an ass to kill.  According to the noise and the smell of eggs coming from the living room, she was still there. Poor girl …

 The man stepped out of bed unashamed of his naked condition and reached for his ringing phone.

\- What do you want?

\- Dude chill out laughed the voice over the phone. You need to come to the studio asap. The Sun’s supposed to interview you in half an hour how could you forget. Actually don’t answer that, I knew you wouldn’t remember.

\- I don’t care, you need to reschedule answered the alpha.

\- No way, we’ve booked that a month ago what could I tell them. You need to stop your shit H ! You know these guys are crazy; it’ll be bad for your rep. Not that it’s good anyway. …

\- Josh , I’m not cancelling for nothing, Simon Cowell called me yesterday evening, he wants me to sing at their next exposition.

 - Simon Cowell called YOU? Laughed Josh

\- Yes I’m not kidding, and may I remind you that you’re my agent? You’re supposed to believe in me you know. Fyi, I met him when I won X factor 3 years ago and we’re on nice terms. I think I’m going to do it, so don’t forget to cancel with the Sun…

 - Harry ! Do.not.hang…

 

The alpha had already hung up, it was 11 am and he was still in his most simple attire, Simon was expecting him for 4 pm which left him a bit of time to get rid of the bitch in his living room, do the proofing of that stupid interview he did for “Fan” and then make his way to “Thelëma” for the meeting.

 Being a star was more tiring than what you could expect, you were always on call, always scrutinised and criticized by everyone, you could not be yourself and could never do what you wanted.

 Thinking about it, except from the money you definitely loose more than you get. Harry Styles understood that way too late and had now fallen out with most of his family and friends. Yes he had new friends but it would never be the same.

 Actually if you had met him 7 years ago when he was still this lanky, awkward, geeky boy you would definitely not recognize him today.

 He was born in a very humble and untraditional family; his parents were two alphas and that’s a burden he had to carry. Alpha couples while not forbidden were still an oddity and badly seen. According to traditionalists it was another way for mankind to show how self-loving they were; after all why would alphas get together when creation gave them a perfect companion in the person of omegas.

 Throughout his childhood, Harry was bullied because of his parents, and the weight of that bullying and the humongous amount of testosterone (his sister was an alpha two) in their household led his father to abandon them when he was 6 years old. It was hard for a while, he felt responsible for his dad’s departure. But his mother was strong and she supported them all the way through their childhood, going overboard sometimes to make sure they got everything they deserved.

 Harry was a late bloomer, who could have thought that a sweetheart like Harry Styles with his big green eyes, dimpled cheeks and plump rosy lips would present as an alpha one day. When his first rut started 6 years ago in the middle of class, the teachers and staff of his high school actually called 911 instead of isolating him and giving him suppressant. According to them, there was no way this kid could present has an alpha, he had never shown any signs of protectiveness, he wasn’t territorial nor possessive and he couldn’t hurt a fly.

 However, today he was everything an alpha was expected to be and more, a Don Juan actively decimating the hearts of the millions of omegas, betas and even alphas who would die to be in his line of sight.

School had never been his thing, he hated the people there, they kept on bullying him even after he had presented. Because of that he quit as soon as he could, when he hit his majority he started working in a bakery and moved out of his family home.

 Moving out was the hardest thing he ever had to do, he had always been a mama’s boy but two alphas living under the same roof, now that his mother had married her omega boyfriend Robin was sheer suicide.

With time he got used to being by himself, even tough he was awfully lonely at time.

When he won X factor in 2011 his life took a drastic turn. He went from being the loser alpha that would never achieve anything to this irascible bad boy that everybody loved and knew.

 Today, he would give anything on earth to have a few minutes to himself, but he never could. People stopped him when he went to the bakery, when he was grocery shopping even when he went to the toilets.

 Harry could not handle it and he quickly started drinking, smoking and doing drugs. Everyday a new scandalous headline about him would appear breaking his mom’s heart a little bit more each time.

 At some point she completely stopped calling, the last time he had heard from them was a year ago. And now here he was,  his debauched past was mainly behind him but he never got around to calling his family.  

 

 Now that he was done with the reminiscences, the naked alpha went to the kitchen to get a coffee and was not surprised to find the nameless beta lounging on his sofa. She was obviously trying to be enticing, she was wearing one of his shirts and it was way too big for her. He could see her hard nipples through it and it barely covered her bum. She was trying too hard; this was going to be a pain.

 - Harry, glad to see you awake she whispered seductively while biting her lips, moving around so that he could see the curve of her butt more clearly.

\- Listen Amanda, I got somewhere I need to be in like less than an hour so I need you to take your stuff and leave asap. Answered Harry in his usual drawl.

The girl sat down abruptly her eyes immediately filling with tears and the shirt she was wearing suddenly became to small to hide her embarrassment. 

\- But… but you called me love last night. You were my first she cried. And my name’s Alyssa.

 Harry nearly laughed out loud, there was no way she had been a virgin, he did not prep her and he went in without a hitch. He did not like being a jerk but sometimes he had to be really mean for them to understand. Otherwise they would never get over him and he couldn’t do that to them it would be crueller.

\- Jennifer, I call the mailperson “love” and he is an ugly man so don’t take it personally. Your stuff are on the bed, be kind enough to leave my shirt here when you leave.

The beautiful beta burst into tears and ran in the bedroom, he was definitely sure that she was going to steal that shirt but that was a blessing in disguise, at least she was going to leave. 

 Harry was uncomfortable, he was sticky and covered in bodily fluids but he would rather wait and make sure that Alyssa had left before taking a shower. You could never be too careful with that type of things.

 It took her awhile to get ready, he had time to clean the kitchen and have breakfast before she came out of the bedroom dressed in the same attire that she had worn last night.

 She threw him a pitiful stare before closing the door behind her without a word. Harry brushed his hand through his hair; he hated this part it’s not like he promised them the world when he took them home.  He always took the time to say that it would never go any further, but they always dreamed.

 

 After his shower, the alpha quickly [dressed in a pair of tight black skinny jeans with a red flannel button up](https://instagram.com/p/-KJd3ylqXK/) and a black brimmed hat to complete the outfit. He took his Ranger Rover to “Fan’s” studio hoping that it would not take too long, as it was already 2 pm. 

 Fortunately it went fairly quickly; after all, the interview had gone very well a week ago so he wasn’t too afraid about the article they wrote. He met the entire staff and had lunch with them, it was great but time was passing by and he was starting to stress out realising the opportunity that was laid before him.

 Simon Cowell was basically the Michael Jackson of art; he owned most of the famous painting of our era. He was also a great head hunter discovering the like of Banksy , Connor Backman, Jeff Koons, or Cady Noland. He held one international event per year, which had quickly become the place to be. Last year as a follow up to Jay Z’s performance “Picasso baby” at the Pace gallery, Simon had invited him to sing at the event, the rapper even sung with his wife. It was amazing; well he believed it was as he was not invited.

 So for Simon to even consider inviting Harry to be the main artist of the event was a fucking dream come true. 

 Now that the proofreading was done and he realised that he had a little bit of time to spare before the meeting so he decided to go early and roam around Thélëma before announcing his arrival.

 

Once he set foot inside the gallery, he stopped as if stung. It was a beautiful place with a very minimalistic decoration, the paintings were colourful enough to act as decoration. He had not known that it was so big, there was at least 13 rooms, it actually looked like a mini-museum.

 People were dressed to the nine and even at half past three, the place was packed to the brim with people of all ages and dynamics. If you paid attention, you could hear the soft chords of Adele last song ‘Hello”. The music actually changed from one room to the other but it was so well done that you were not disturb by the different beats but immediately amazed by the new feeling that it created.

 He was trying to figure out the name of the band in the Photorealism exposition when something soft hit his legs and fell on the floor in front of him.

 When he looked down he saw one of the cutest baby omega he had ever seen in his life. The little boy seemed to be two or three years old, he was wearing a jean jumpsuit with an array of pink accessories that brought out his rosy cheeks. He was crazy cute, and Harry was surprised to find himself wanting to carry the baby and hug him to his chest. He generally hated them, except for his goddaughter Lux of course but the rest of them “eeeew”.

 Harry kneeled in front of the toddler and saw that little tears were starting to appear in his eyes.

\- Oopsie Daisy ! Are you okay? He said in a soft and caring voice.

The boy gave him an incredulous look and hid his head in his knees afraid of this new person bursting into his life.

\- Hey no need to be scared, I’m Harry what’s your name? The pop star smiled.

The little omega looked at him under his eyelashes, he was pouting and looking very suspicious.

\- You no talk to me ! he pouted before hiding his head back in his knees.

Harry smiled

\- Why not, I would love to talk with you; you seem very nice.

\- Lou-Lou is very nice ! Answered the toddler smiling before he realised his mistake and pouted again. 

\- Well Lou-Lou where is you Mommy ?

The toddler looked at him astonished, how could this stranger know his name.

 - You meet me ? I no know you ! _Maman travaille_. ( **Mommy is working** )

The artist was amazed, this boy could not be any older than three years old and he already spoke two languages, fortunately Harry knew a bit of French so he managed to cook up a sentence.

 - _Ta maman travaille où ?_ ( **Where does she works ?** )

Lou-Lou giggled in his hands; this man’s accent was very funny.

 - You talk funny mister, he said. Mommy works here silly. 

Harry laughed again and took the toddler’s hand to help him stand up and proceeded to brush down the [baby’s clothes and readjust the bun](https://instagram.com/p/-KF09alqQd/) on top of his head.

\- Let’s go find your mom Lou ! Do you know where she works?

The toddler pointed in a direction but due to his height and the mass of people in this room Harry was unable to really see which way he should go.

\- I can’t see Lou-Lou said Harry; he took the boy in his arms and put him on his hips. Show me again he added.

The boy snuggled against him and pointed toward an area that was entirely made out of glass, it looked beautiful. On their way there, the alpha kept on chatting with the toddler to make him feel safe in his arms after all they did not know each other.  

 Half way there, the pop star realised that the toddler smelled heavenly and it was really scary to here himself have those thoughts about a child, a baby. Was he turning into a paedophile?

 Harry surreptitiously sniffed the toddler’s neck again and his nostrils were immediately filled with the wonderful smell of jasmine, honey and citrus. This smell was arousing to him, he could fill himself harden to the scent. How could a child smell so seductive, enticing.

 Shocked and frightened by his own thoughts, Harry tried to put the small omega down to try and calm his senses but the baby refused and abruptly locked his arms tighter around the alpha’s neck harshly pushing his face into his neck.

 The alpha instinctively tightened his arms around the toddler to keep him from falling down on the floor; he was going to scold him when a booming voice echoed within the gallery.

 

\- LOUIS CLAUDE PAYNE WHERE ARE YOU!

The toddler started to jump in Harry’s arm, giggling uncontrollably.

\- I here uncle Sy-Sy. I here with Awy . 

A tall figure was running fast toward him, trying to take the child out of his arms but Harry tightened his grip not sure about the identity of the alpha in front of him.

 The alpha growled loudly in answer to his refusal and forcefully took the child from him.

\- Louis what did I tell you about running around the gallery without Wilfried your mom or myself with you. Do you want to be taken? Screamed the alpha. I’m so mad at you right now.

The poor baby’s eyes were swimming with tears and he had started hiccupping halfway through the alpha’s lecture. Harry’s heart was churning how could you scold a cute child like that, this should be punishable by death.

\- Hey man calm down, he’s a baby; don’t scream at him. Who are you by the way? Said Harry forcefully, unconsciously realising some of his alpha hormones.

 Louis held out his arms for Harry to pick him up but the other alpha refused to give him. The pop star could actually hear the man’s teeth foaming and feel his anger in the air. Who was that guy? He was going to tell him off again when a cold pair of black eyes pierced right through his soul.

 

He knew that guy! Oh my god, he had just lost his job.

 

Simon Cowell was looking at him with pure hatred and threw him a very suspicious look. Harry immediately put his hands up in front of him

\- He just bumped into me, he was alone I was taking him to his mother. I swear I did not touch him. I.. I.. stuttered Harry.

Simon seemed to visibly calm down a bit but  his grip was still strong around the toddler.

\- I’m Harry Styles sir, I was coming to the appointment when I saw Louis by himself. I couldn’t just leave him alone you know, he was crying. Rushed Harry. 

The older man looked at him one last time and turned around quickly going back the way he had come.

Harry just stood there baffled, already contemplating the different way he could kill himself once back home when Simon’s voice called out to him.

\- What are you waiting for, follow me !

The young alpha nearly fell on his ass and run as fast as he could without bumping into anybody else. 

\- Y..Yes.. Yes sorry I’m coming.

When he got into the other alpha’s office, he felt that the tension had gone down considerably. It now seemed safe to be in the same room as the irritable alpha.

When he came through the door Simon was already sitting down in his chair while Louis was jumping around on the sofa next to the door.

\- Close the door would you. I would rather not see him flee again. Said Simon.

Harry did so without a second to spare, still getting used to the fact that he would be interviewed for the job of his life in less than 5 minutes.

\- You can sit down Harry. Thank you for taking care of my grandson I’m afraid he’s a terror.

Harry sat down, still looking around the huge office and now thinking about the non existent resemblance between the baby omega and the alpha in front of him.

\- You’re welcome sir, I couldn’t have left him by himself with all these people. Thank you for having me, and sorry for growling at you. Answered Harry sheepishly.

Before Simon could answer Louis had skipped his way into Harry’s lap, and was asking for his phone.

The young alpha winced audibly, trying to push the child off of his lap. He did not want to anger his future employer any more than he had already done.

-It’s okay ! Leave him, it’s strange that he got so attached to you already. I swear I thought this child hated everybody who was not in his age range apart from his mom, brother and I. It’s good to see him socialize a little. Smiled Simon

Now that the air was clear, the pop star unlocked his phone and gave it to the toddler with a smile. Louis quickly put his thumb in his mouth and cuddled against the young alpha.

\- So you know why I called you here Harry right? Would you like to sing at our yearly event which should take place in 2 months time.  I know that it’s a little short noticed but I trust that you can arrange your schedule to fit our agenda. Enquired Simon

\- Of course sir, it would be an honour to participate in your event, it’s a reference in terms of art dealing and…

\- Good! We should schedule a meeting with our respective staffs to arrange the terms of our arrangement and also talk about finance. You might wonder why I choose you? Cut the older alpha

Harry blinked 

\- Yes actually, I know I’m good but you usually go for artists who are well settled and who will… He paused.  You usually for artists who won’t bring bad press to the event., so yes I must admit that I am surprised. Answered the young alpha 

Simon stood up and started to pace around the office.

\- You know, my staffs wonders as well why I would choose a baby singer when the likes of Adele, Katy Perry or Maroon 5 would very much want to be part of it. And you want know what I told them? I told them that I saw something in you, something special. You have this incomparable honesty when you sing that goes well with the feeling I want to bring this year around. However, I need you to stop your bullshit !

 

The young alpha nearly jumped in his seat because of the change of tone and the hard choice of word but to be honest he wasn’t surprised. He knew that good behaviour would be the most important and non-negotiable close of this contract.

 

He rummaged through his head as he knew that his answer would define the rest of this meeting; he needed to show his motivation.

\- I…

 

He stopped himself when he heard the soft knock on the door.

\- Come in said Simon

 Harry did not turn around thinking that the intruder would be dismissed quickly due to there on going meeting. He was startled when the child on his lap – who he was sure was nearly asleep a few seconds ago – started to jump and scream on his lap.

\- Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy !

Before he could react, the most gorgeous person he had ever seen in his life had taken the child out of his arms.

He was yet to see their face, but their smell was heavenly. 

This person smell screamed beauty and he immediately recognize the smell that he had picked on when Louis was in his arms. It was divine, jasmine, honey, citrus and a little something else that he wasn’t able to identify straight away.

 Harry looked up and saw that the guy was wearing a [long tunic-like tee with a tight fitting pair of black faux-leather pants](https://instagram.com/p/-KJYQulqXA/). He looked stunning and the alpha could already picture the soft, delicate curves of his hips or the softness of his skin.

 When he came up to his face, he was shocked to see that it was full of bruises that had – undoubtedly - been made by a fist, he still remembered how these looked like.

 But even with the numerous bruises, this omega looked like an angel. He had beautiful almond shaped hazel eyes with the longest eyelashes he had ever seen. His jaw was delicate and very defined, giving the impression that the omega had been sculpted in marble. His mouth was sinfully luscious and pink, resembling a pure untouched strawberry in spring.

 The omega’s cheekbones where beyond all existing description. High and chiselled; sinfully beautiful like the rest of him.

 Lost in his awe, the alpha had not realised that he was creepily staring at the newcomer. He had always been told that he tended to stare but he could not help himself with a vision like that.

 He stood up abruptly and walked toward the omega who got startled and stumbled backward.

 Harry could understand his fright, but was still very surprised when he bared his neck to him, never once looking him in the eyes. That was a very archaic method to show submission, but again when you saw the bruises on the man’s face it was not surprising.

The young alpha put his right hand forward

\- I’m Harry Styles, sorry I did not mean to startle you.

 The omega finally looked him in the eye but did not take his hand, Harry saw him look helplessly towards the older man in the room.

The alpha hurried between the two of them, inviting the popstar to go back to his seat and pushing Zayn in a chair beside his.

\- Zayn this is Harry Styles, he is the artist that will perform during our event if everything goes well. Said Simon

\- Nice to meet you Zayn, I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun working together. Answered Harry with what he knew to be his sexy voice.

Zayn blushed and Simon quickly glared at the young alpha

\- Harry, this is Zayn my son and Louis’ mother. Seethed the alpha 

The unsaid rule of “Touch and die” did not go unnoticed by the young singer but he could not help but keep on looking and appreciating the beauty in front of him. 

\- Mommy I wan’ mik whined the toddler, Harry had completely forgotten about him.

Zayn shushed him as well as he could but the baby did not seem ready to let go this time around and quickly started crying out loud.

The omega threw him an ashamed look and started to stand ready to leave the room when Simon stopped him with his hand.

\- Stay, Harry was leaving. He said. I’ll get in touch with you soon Harry please leave you’re agent’s card with my secretary as well as your personal information so that we can start planning quickly. It was nice to meet you and sorry to abruptly stop our meeting but family calls.

Harry was quick to deny any hard feeling and gave a firm handshake to the successful business before turning to the omega and giving him one of his best smiles.

 Zayn blushed again and answered by a small smile of his own between two movements to calm Louis down.

 

The alpha closed the door behind him and walked to his car in a daze. He took his phone and sent a text to his best friend.

 

**To Ed Sheran**

**From Harry Styles**

 

17 : 27 : Dude, I think I'm in love 

 

**To be continued ....**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to offer my condolences to all the people who lost somebody during the terrorist attack of Friday 13th in Paris. I am french and this are very hard times we are going through right now. People are scared, people are angry and nothing good can come out of these feeling so close to the presidential elections. 
> 
> Anyway writing really helped me think about something else so thank you for encouraging me to post a new chapter soon. 
> 
> I am deeply sorry for the wait, I got taken with school and the loss of my pre-written plan for this story really slowed me down. 
> 
> But I found it again so we're getting back on. 
> 
> I should post the next chapter by the end of this month. 
> 
> Please give me feedbacks and kudos :)


	7. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn had thought that he had hit rock bottom, he was mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter, I'm sorry that I made you wait for so long. It's a bit of a filler so bear with me, the next one will be full of action. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you like it.

The alpha singer had been gone for nearly 10 minutes now, but Zayn couldn’t keep the smile off of his face nor could he keep his eyes off the door. The omega now knew that the pop star he had first seen on TV was even more beautiful in real life.

 When he had met Liam for the first time, Zayn had felt like he had been the strongest and most handsome man he would ever see. His alpha had always been strong and muscled in a harsh and overbearing way but Zayn never paid attention to who else was out there. It never crossed his mind that somebody could be more beautiful and stronger than the man he had chosen to live with. Furthermore, he never thought he would encounter a “delicate alpha”. For Zayn, alphas were all harshly muscled and overbearing.

 But Harry, Harry was something else. The singer exuded power, intelligence and strength in a subtle and reassuring way. Seeing his baby, who had real behavioural issues, especially with alphas, safe and content in Harry’s arms was a surprisingly staggering sight. Overall, this meeting had been very unsettling for Zayn.

He had never felt so wanted and desired by someone. Liam never let him out of his sight except at work so he never really encountered any foreign alphas. To feel the sultry gaze of the handsome man running up and down his body was arousing. The omega had felt some slick dripping out of his twitching hole; he had actually thought that his body was incapable of producing slick anymore, what a surprise. That never happened with Liam. 

 Unknowingly, he had started to release a lot of pheromones and the smell was starting to fill up the whole room. Simon had a hand on his nose, because of the stench. He had bonded with Zayn as a parental figure and to prevent incestuous heat-driven rapes, the smell was nearly suffocating disgusting for him.  The alpha opened his office window wide, to dissolve the smell. He did not know what to think. There were so many emotions building up within him. He was angry at himself for not noticing the abuse earlier, at Zayn for staying with Liam, and at the world for not offering a way out for suffering omegas like his son.

On top of this roller coaster day, seeing and smelling his adoptive son’s arousal toward that obnoxious pop star was unnerving. If you asked him, Harry was as bad as Liam. The pop star was unreliable, always partying, drinking and maybe even taking drugs. Simon did not know what to do, he was actually thinking of not going through with the idea of hiring the young alpha. But first, it was time to address the elephant in the room once again.

\- Zayn I… started Simon. I don’t want you to go back, it’s simple I can’t let you go back. You’re staying with me tonight. Finished the alpha with a voice that left no room for discussion.

Zayn, who had been nursing Louis, shot his head up quickly hurting his neck in the process. He shook his head vehemently showing his refusal.

\- What would you have me do Zayn? Should I just let you go back to this hellhole with my grandsons?

 Zayn just shook his head and ignored him. He was trying to put Louis to sleep because the toddler was exhausted. He did not want to fight with Simon or antagonise him any further. However, he couldn’t just leave Liam like that, he loved him or least he thought he did.

The CEO had started pacing around the room back and forth, outwardly showing his powerlessness.

 Once Louis had finally fallen asleep while nursing, Zayn delicately put him on Simon’s sofa before he retrieved a pen and a piece of paper. He made his way toward his adoptive father, took his hand, and sat him down behind his desk. He started to write with a trembling hand.

\- _I can’t just leave Dad, I have nothing and I don’t want to lose my babies. I am no one, we’re not even bonded. If I leave him he’s going to get my children. What if he hurt them? I can’t! Don’t ask me to do that please._

Simon sighed loudly, he knew that already. However the idea of just letting his son go back was like pulling out his own intestines. There had to be another way, even if he could not think of anything right now. When he thought about the few courses he had about omegas’ right, he only remembered that proving one’s abuse was a hard thing to do. It could take years if he remembered well. Hopefully there had been some breakthroughs since his school year in the early 80’s.

\- I know I can’t keep you from going back but you need to keep me posted, I want you to call me every night before you fall asleep and every morning after you wake up. If you miss out on any of these calls, I’ll break down your door and kick your boyfriend’s ass! Do you understand?  

 Zayn jumped at the unforgiving alpha voice that his boss had taken and simply nodded without looking at him. Simon stood up from his chair abruptly. 

\- Look at me and write it down! He seethed.

 The omega complied and did so with a shaking hand.

\- _I will call you every morning after I wake up and every night before I fall asleep. I promise. I’m so sorry Dad, I didn’t mean to be a burden again…_

Simon took the piece of paper and put it in one of his desk’s drawer. He then took his phone and beckoned Zayn to stand up and stand into the light.

\- Take of your shirt and your trousers. He said with a tired voice.

Zayn looked at him in alarm, his beautiful hazel eyes started to feel with tears. He shook his head from left to right, begging him with his eyes to let go of the situation. He started to sob.

The look Simon sent him, shushed him on the spot. Zayn put both of his hand in front of his mouth to contain his sobs of despair.

\- I’m letting you go back Zayn, don’t push me; I don’t want to make you do it. But rest assured that I will if you don’t.

The alpha’s heart was breaking at the sight of his usually happy and strong son being reduced to snot and tears because of an unworthy son of a bitch who’s balls where so small that he had to hit on an omega to feel strong. He barely held his tears when Zayn was finally naked in front of him. The omega was black and blue, the hand marks on his neck where now a dark yellow with some tints of purple here and there. His torso was covered in bruises, some taking the shape of a fist, others looking like a hand.

 His legs were a less terrible sight but, his left ankle was swollen, it was a mystery how he could actually stand on it. But the worst sight, were the shape of two huge hands that looked permanently printed on Zayn’s hips. There was also another hand shape, which was peeking through the bottom of his boxer; there were no doubts about the ways these marks had appeared.

 He wasn’t only beating him to a pulp; he was also forcing himself on him. Simon wanted to scream, to cry, to hit everything and everyone around him but the sight of his son crying and trying to protect and shield his body from his eyes kept him from completely loosing it.

_Click, Click, Click._

_Flash_ , another flash, a close-up, one from above, another from below.

What seemed like 200 pictures later, Simon was finally done archiving all of Zayn’s injuries. It would be a solid proof of abuse, if the omega ever decided to sue his alpha for domestic-violence and sexual abuse. 

\- You can get dressed now Z. I’m sorry I had to do that but it’s important for when you’ll feel read to get out of this. Said Simon with a soothing voice.

He put the camera down, and took Zayn in his arms, cradling his head in his neck to comfort him with his scent.

\- We’re going to go through this son; you’re not alone now. I’ll never let you go.

Zayn started sobbing in his adoptive father’s neck and snuggled into his arms, happy to feel, for what seemed to be the first time, loved unconditionally.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t a feeling he was used to.

 

***** In Harry’s flat*****

The alpha had just gotten back from the interview with the great Simon Cowell and he wasn’t daydreaming about the opportunity he had managed to achieve. His thoughts were full of the omega he had met, Zayn. Harry’s head was full of hazel eyes, high and chiselled cheekbones, and of course plump pink lips in the shape of a shy smile. The singer took off his shoes and took off his coat, it was like he was walking on clouds or living an out of body experience. He was lost; he had never felt such strong attraction for anybody in his life, not even for his fuck buddy Nick Grimshaw who had a weird influence over him.

 Harry had felt like he had known Zayn all his life, his omega son had felt like his own when he had cuddled him in his arms. Like in a movie, as if he had finally found his soul mate, the other half of his soul that had been lost to him. He never believed in this bullshit before but now it was undeniable, there was something between this unknown omega and him, a connection, an intangible bond.

 He switch on the TV and lowered himself in his Bugatti sofa and sighed, he knew nothing of him except that he was Simon’s adoptive son and that his current mate was treating him like a punching ball. He had never understood how an alpha could lay a hand on an omega, even less so on an omegas that he is supposed to love. Zayn has seemed scared for life, the smallest noise made him jump and he had never looked him in the eyes during their whole encounter.

Fortunately for this beautiful omega, Harry was persistent and he wouldn’t give up until he had him safe in his arms or at least safe in Simon’s. Harry fell asleep on these thoughts, his dreams filled by the presence of the mysterious omega who had managed to catch his heart at first sight.

 

**** At the Payne’s residence****

 Zayn arrived home late. He had preferred to stay with his dad, after he had picked up Niall at school. After all, he would rather be beaten than spend more than a second with his horrible alpha. At least when he came late, his children were asleep and would not see the things their father did to their beloved mother.

 His oldest son was still mad at him and refused to talk to him. The only words he had said was that if he didn’t stop talking he would hit him. Not that Zayn was scared of the blows of a five years old but he had been so terribly hurt that he had not try to talk to him anymore. He didn’t know what to do, it seemed like all the things he had endured and done for Niall had been forgotten. The boy had eyes only for his father and he had decided to treat his mother with the same disrespect that his alpha treated him with. In the span of three weeks, he had become completely insufferable at school. His wonderful teacher Mrs Edwards had said that he had been hitting his friends on the playground and using words that were highly inappropriate for a boy of his age. She did not yet try to see him to talk about it and Zayn was grateful for that. Niall wasn’t a bad boy, he was just a child who looked up to his father and only Zayn could fix this.

At the beginning, the omega was sad that Liam had to be on business trips every week and that they could not spend any quality time together but now he realised that it was a blessing. If Liam was on a business trip, he wouldn’t treat him like garbage, he would not have a bad influence on his children and he wouldn’t force himself on him. Zayn was numb, he wouldn’t go as far as to say that he did not have feeling for his alpha anymore because that would be an outward lie but he couldn’t care less now. 

The last remnants of dignity that he had left had fully disappeared when Liam had hit him in front of his children for the first time. He would not cross him again, even if he had to crawl on the floor naked, like a slave. If it kept his alpha from hitting him in front of his children then it would be worth it. Pride was responsible for the last rounds of bruises he had on his face, he thought he had a right to question his alpha about his relationships, but he was wrong. He has no pride he has no rights. He’s just a hole for Liam to fuck and a body for him to hit, of and a babysitter also. Nothing less and nothing more…

When he finally opened the door of his house, it was nearly 11 pm. The omega was holding the left hand of a sleepy Niall was carrying a sleeping Louis in his arms. He had hoped that Liam would not be home yet as he usually came home later than that during the week but again, he was sadly mistaken. Liam was here siting in front of a romantic dinner. There were rose petals on the floor, candles everywhere and background music. Liam who had heard him come in did not look up from his phone even once, so Zayn directly went to put the children to sleep.

 He did not know what game Liam was playing but he would play along, after all it was better than being beaten into a pulp again. He washed his face of the make up, and put a little cologne on himself. Zayn truly felt pathetic, running back into the arms of the man who had turned him into a soulless empty slave. The only comfort that he had now, was that he couldn’t see himself falling any lower; he had finally hit rock bottom.

When he came back in the leaving room, Liam was not on his phone anymore. In fact he was not alone either, there was a beautiful omega girl in front of him that Zayn immediately recognised as the reason for the bruise on his own face.

  _Sophia Smith…_

Liam had stood up to reach him and had taken his arm in a harsh grip. The omega tried not wince out loud not to alert the other person in the room.

 - Sophia love, I’d like to present you my maid Zayn, he has nowhere to go so I allow him to live here in exchange for a few services. He takes care of my child Niall and he has a toddler called Louis. I talked to you about him remember? Declared the alpha while looking at Zayn with an evil smile.

The omega girl stood up and took Zayn in his arms giving him a hug.

\- Yes you did babe! She answered. Thank you for taking care of my fiancé, he is so lucky to have you. I’m afraid that with me being in the USA and him living in the UK it’s a little bit complicated for me to take care of him. She said with a cute little laugh.

**_My maid ? My child ? He has a toddler ?_ **

Zayn could not keep his sobs in; he started crying immediately and just a few seconds later started laughing uncontrollably loud. So much that Sophia was worried that he would hurt himself. He sounded like a maniac, it was actually hard to decipher if he was crying of laughing anymore. It would be a disturbing sight for those who did not know what he endured daily and terrible one for those who knew him. 

After a moment he managed to stop himself and wiped the tears that had made a way down his face. 

Next time he would keep his mouth shut, turns out that this was what rock bottom felt like…

 

**To be continued …**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are my live force !! Leave me some :)


End file.
